


The Alpha in the Park

by hidansbabe530



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Annie, Alpha!Eren, Alpha!Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Mikasa, Flashbacks, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, My own take of the Omegaverse, Not a Crossover, Omega!Levi, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There is one chapter of yuri sex, beta!armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager and Levi Ackerman where best friends when they where children, but when Eren's mother dies, the two are seperated. What happens when the two are reunited 15 years later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing an Omegaverse, so if it seems forced, I am TOTALLY sorry! And people are going to be OOC in this chapter, at least at the beginning, just saying. And this is a Co-op with RushTheCrow on FF.Net.

_The kids were in the living room running around and playing a game while Grisha, Kenny, and their wives, Carla, and Kimi, were talking._

_"I'm thinking that this new auto-defibrillation EKG system could save many lives, Kenny. You are a genius for creating this." Grisha said. Kenny chuckled deeply to himself._

_"I wouldn't have thought of it if you hadn't mentioned how sometimes the nurses don't make it to a room in time."_

_"You thought of the more potent heat suppressants." Grisha said. Kenny nodded._

_"I have to protect my boy when he hits his heats." Kenny said, turning to see his son smiling and laughing as he tackled Grisha's son to the floor, his own daughter giggling off to the side as she jumped on top of the pile of boys._

_"He'll be fine Kenny." Kimi said as she crossed her arms over her large chest. "If he's anything like me, no one will come near him." Kenny cocked an eyebrow._

_"Kimi dear, almost every Alpha wants you. Even most betas and OMEGAS want you. I love you, but I hope neither of our children are like you because they'd be jumped at every turn." Kimi smirked._

_"I may be gorgeous, but I meant my tolerance of ignorant pigs and not being afraid to put them in there place." Carla giggled lightly._

_"Well then no one will approach them Kimi." She said lightly. Kimi's smirk widened._

_"Exactly." Kimi said, smiling proud. Kenny smiled as he gazed upon his wife._

_"I knew there was a reason I loved you." He said. "Anyways, returning to business. Grisha, is there anything else you can think of that could make hospitals run smoother?" Grisha had begun to scratch his chin in thought._

_"Well, the only things I could think of would remove jobs from the hospital." Kenny nodded._

_"Right, and we don't want to make the number of unemployed increase." And with that, the meeting was over. Carla and Kimi went into the living room to see the kids still playing, though Kimi's daughter was only half awake by now, the boys were still bounding with energy._

_"Alright Eren, it's time to go home." Carla said. Her son turned with a pout._

_"But Mommy! Levi and I were just getting to the good part!" He whined childishly, his six year old face turned into the perfect puppy dog pout. Carla and Kimi giggled at the display._

_"I know dear, but we need to go home and get you to bed. You have school in the morning and it is already way past your bedtime." Eren frowned as Levi patted him on the shoulder._

_"It's alright Eren. We can play at school tomorrow." The eight year old smiled, grey eyes shining with promise. Kimi and Carla turned to each other with wide smiles before Kimi went and picked up Mikasa, who put up no fight._

_"Night night Eren." The little beta said, rubbing her eye with one hand and waving with the other._

_"Night night Mikasa!" Eren said with a wide smile and a wave._

_"Goodnight Eren." Levi said, pressing a soft kiss to the little alpha's cheek. Eren smiled as he pressed one to Levi's cheek._

_"Night night Levi!" Levi hugged his friend before following his mother upstairs to get ready for bed. "Come on Mommy, Daddy. The sooner we get home, the sooner tomorrow comes and I can see Levi!" Eren ran to the door._

_"Eren wait! You need your coat on." The male alphas followed behind them to head to the front door._

_"The new EKG's should be able to go out to hospitals all over the world tomorrow morning." Kenny said to Grisha as they got closer._

_"Thank you again Kenny. We should have a follow up meeting within the week." Kenny nodded._

_"Agreed."_

_"Eren your coat!" Carla called out. Eren was already at the front door. As soon as Carla got behind him, the young alpha flung the door open, what happened next almost felt like slow motion._

_Carla saw the car on the street, a gun pointed out the window, facing the house. She moved on instinct to shield her child from the bullets. Eren's smile fell with his mother's body as she lay motionless on the floor, blood beginning to pool at the boy's feet._

_"Mommy..." Eren said. Two more shots were heard and when Eren turned, he saw Kenny with his own gun, phone in hand._

_"Yes, this is Kenny Ackerman, there's been a shooting. One confirmed dead, the perpetrators have yet to leave." Eren's eyes widened as he turned back to his mother. He was young, not stupid, and reality hit him hard._

_His mother was dead._

_"Papa what happen...ed... Eren!" Eren didn't move as tears began down his face. He didn't even notice the arms that wrapped around him. "Eren, Eren speak to me." Eren only focused back in when he felt someone shaking his shoulders. What he saw were familiar grey eyes, which moments ago had been so happy, but were now concerned._

_"L-Levi..." Eren said, before latching onto the older omega and crying his little heart out. He didn't hear the sirens, his father's yelling, Kenny's yelling, the police talking, Kimi talking. What he noticed was Levi being pulled away from him._

_"No, Mama I can't leave him!" Levi said. Eren locked eyes with the grey eyed omega as his mother had finally had enough and lifted him up, putting him over her shoulder as she headed to the stairs. Levi reached out for him. "Eren!" Eren tried to stand, but fell, reaching out for his friend._

_"Levi!" And then he disappeared from sight. Eren cried as he then turned to see his mother's lifeless body, her bright, chocolate brown eyes already faded, blood dripping from her once pink lips. Her tan skin already pale. "Mommy." Eren whispered._

_Grisha walked over to his son, wrapping his arms around him._

_"Come on Eren, it's time to go home."_

_"B-But Mommy-"_

_"There's nothing we can do Eren. She's gone." Eren looked into his father's eyes, and they were red with tears. Kenny walked over, face paler than usual._

_"Damn it Grisha, I'm so fucking sorry." The shorter Alpha said. Grisha nodded as he stood._

_"It's not your fault Kenny."_

_"But it is!" He growled out. "They wanted my life!" Kenny shook with obvious rage._

_"Carla died protecting Eren, don't blame yourself." Grisha said as he stood, holding Eren in his arms. Kenny sighed as he leaned against the wall behind him. "They got the ones responsible. Justice will be served."_

_"Even so." Kenny said, running a hand through his raven hair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his electric cigar, taking a puff. "What are you going to do now?" Kenny asked. Grisha sighed as he looked at his son who was clinging to him, finally asleep._

_"I'm thinking of moving to my hometown. I can't stay here, remembering Carla everywhere I go. This was her town."_

_"Are you quitting at the hospital?" Grisha shook his head._

_"They still need me there. But, I don't want Eren growing up with the constant reminder of what he's lost." Kenny nodded._

_"I'll be looking for a new home here in town." Kenny said bitterly. "And we won't be having home meetings anymore. We'll be having them at my office only. I don't want this to happen again." Grisha nodded. Kimi stood at the end of the stairs, tired and distressed._

_"What about the kids?" She asked. "Eren's Mikasa's only friend in school, and Levi's absolute best friend. What will seperating them do?" The men sighed._

_"There's nothing we can do." Grisha said sadly. Kenny growled as he clenched his fists._

_"Damn it." He said, punching the wall behind him, then leaning his head against it. He was shaking with rage that Grisha had already released on the men that killed his mate. "I'm so fucking sorry Grisha." The slightly older alpha sighed as he put a hand on the other's shoulder._

_"I don't blame you Kenny." And with that, Grisha left the Ackerman household for the last time._  
_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_Eren frowned as the car pulled in front of his new house. He liked his old house. He liked his old school. He liked his old town._

_"Here we are!" Grisha said, trying to sound happy and encouraging like his mate, though it wasn't his strong point. He stepped out and then opened Eren's door, helping him out of his car seat. "Let's go in." And so they did. They moved in and got comfortable, well, as comfortable as they could._

_"I wanna go see Levi." Eren said as he hugged a stuffed teddy that Levi had given him for his birthday that past spring. Grisha sighed. Just then, there was a knock on their door. Grisha went and checked it cautiously, before flinging it open._

_"Mr. Arlert!" Grisha said happily. The old blond man on the other side of the door smiled._

_"Well if it isn't little Grisha! How are you my boy!" Grisha hugged the man._

_"I could be better. But enough about that, how are you?" Mr. Arlert smiled weakly._

_"Well, I'm going through parenthood again." And that's when Grisha noticed the little boy hiding behind the older man's leg._

_"And who's this?" Grisha asked._

_"This is my grandson, Armin. Say hello." The blond beta squeaked out a quiet hello. As soon as Eren heard it, he bolted outside, eyes glistening at the thought of another child, and a new friend. "And who's this?"_

_"This is my son, Eren." Grisha said. Eren looked to the blond with a smile that didn't meet his eyes. His mother had told him to be nice and himself, so he'd try for her._

_"Hello, my names Eren!" Armin squeaked and hid behind his grandfather's leg more._

_"H-Hi." The shy little blond said. Grisha smiled._

_"Would you like to come in Mr. Arlert?" The old beta nodded as he entered, bring Armin with him. "Eren, why don't you go play with Armin?" Eren nodded as he grabbed Armin's hand and, gently, drug him to his room._

_"What's brings you back to Shiganshina?" Mr. Arlert asked. Grisha sighed as he sat down._

_"My mate was killed a few days ago, and we couldn't stay in Trost. It holds too many memories." Mr. Arlert nodded._

_"I'm sorry for your loss. I just lost my son and his wife but only two weeks ago." Grisha frowned._

_"I'm sorry for your loss as well. Were they..."_

_"Armin's parents? Yes." The two began to talk and catch up while Armin and Eren sat in Eren's room, sharing their own problems._

_"You lost your mommy AND your daddy?" Eren asked, hugging his teddy bear again. Armin nodded as he cried. "I'm sorry." Eren said as he hugged the small boy._

_"I-I'm s-sorry y-you lost y-your m-mommy." Armin said. Eren began to cry again and the two boys bonded over their losses._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... what do you think? Yes, this is all depressing, but it'll get better... I promise it'll get better. Oh, and Kimi, Levi and Mikasa's mom, is TOTALLY based on Kimi Aoi for Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere. This is NOT a crossover, I just thought it'd be funny if I had Kimi be Levi's mom.


	2. Chapter 2

_Levi sat on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. The omega was upset, as anyone would be expected. His little alpha, though not his exclusively since they weren't mated, moved away. Whenever Levi asked about his green eyed friend, his father said nothing, or his mother would smile sadly and say she hasn't talked to Grisha._

_"Levi?" Came a small voice from his door. Levi turned to see Mikasa walking in. It had been two years since Carla died, and the gray eyes of the Ackerman children had dulled. Mikasa held a neutral expression on her once bright and happy face._

_"What is it?" Levi asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone._

_"What happened to Eren?" Levi growled._

_"None of your fucking business!" Levi had fought hard to keep Mikasa from knowing what had happened to Carla, or why they had to move from there nice two story house to an expensive flat in a different part of town. "He's just gone, alright. We're never going to fucking see him again so stop asking already!" Mikasa's facial expression didn't change much, but her eyes did begin to water._

_"But... you always ask about him." Levi growled again._

_"Just fucking forget about it!" Levi all but yelled. Mikasa flinched at the harsh tone and the tears finally rolled. Levi saw this and felt automatic regret. He pulled his little sister into his arms and held her close. "I'm sorry Mikasa." Mikasa then began to openly sob. After Eren left, she had no friends in school. Absolutely no one._

_"I miss him." She cried. Levi buried his head into his sister's shoulder, allowing silent tears to roll down his face._

_"Me too." He said quietly._  
\--------------------------------------------  
"Levi?" Levi snapped out of his trance to look into dull gray eyes. He hummed in acknowledgement. "You had zoned out. If you intend to make sure my pen pal isn't some horrible person, you should stay focused."

"I fucking know. If your pen pal is some alpha slime ball that hoped to abduct you, I'm knocking his Goddamn block off." Levi said. Mikasa nodded as she sipped her iced coffee.

Mikasa has had a pen pal for the last eight years. All Levi knew, supposedly, was that this person was a male beta named Armin, and that he was going to be going to the same college as Mikasa. When they found out they were going to the same college, 'Armin', suggested they meet up, so that they at least would have one friend. Levi, being the protective, but not overly protective, older brother he is, demanded to go with her to meet the 'beta'.

Levi was determined to protect his sister. And since he may or may not be a junior at the same college, Levi thought he'd have double the luck of making sure this guy kept his hands off and knew his place. Even as an omega, Levi could kick sever ass, like his mother, and had no problems doing so.

So here they were, the Ackerman children, sitting in a cafe outside a very familiar park waiting till the designated time of meeting between the two pen pals, drinking tea and iced coffee. Levi wanted to make sure they were there on time.

"According to the letters, he's shy and timid, and has often been mistaken as an omega. And I can take care of myself Levi." Mikasa looked out the window, hiding in a red scarf she had gotten forever ago by the same kid that hasn't left Levi's mind for years.

"What are you hiding?" Levi asked. Mikasa looked at him, a happy spark in her eyes. Levi knew that spark. She was excited, and trying to hide it.

"I'm finally going to meet my pen pal, a sort of friend that I've had for years, but have never really seen or heard." Levi nodded. He could understand that. Out of everything that Mikasa did, just before her martial arts training, Mikasa was always excited to write to her pen pal. Well, as excited as the emotionally constipated Ackerman children could get. Though Mikasa still held way more emotion than Levi.

"Yeah yeah. It's almost ten, and that pen pal of yours said that's when we were going to meet. I'm going to go take a shit and get a tea to go and then we'll go see if this 'Armin' is who he says he is." Mikasa rolled her eyes, smiling behind her scarf at her brother's language, as Levi stood and headed to the restroom.

Once he got his tea, they headed out to the park.

"Where are we meeting him?" Mikasa took out her phone, since her and her pen pal had exchanged cell numbers recently and had started to text more than send each other mail.

"The fountain." She said and that's were they headed. As soon as they got there, not even three seconds, and someone had bumped into Levi, causing him to drop his tea and have the warm liquid splash all over himself.

"Oi you shit! Watch where the fuck you're going!" He snapped. His eyes widened when the person who had bumped into him spoke.

"L-Levi?" The omega looked up to see an extremely familiar, though older looking, alpha.

"E-Eren?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! There we go my sweets! What did you think of that one? Next chapter is going to be kind of an overlap to Eren's point of view before the 'meeting' and then how him and Levi respond to actually seeing each other again!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Eren smiled as he walked next to Armin. They were headed to the park to meet Armin's pen pal. Eren knew nothing about this person. He didn't know gender, name, or role. He could guess their age since the only thing he did know about his best friend's pen pal was that they were going to the same college as them.

"So, where are we meeting them again?" Eren asked as he walked streets that were once so familiar to him.

"The park on 104th street." Eren snapped his head towards his friend.

"You mean Survey Park?" Eren asked. Armin looked at his phone at the text and nodded.

"That's what the text says." Eren smiled fondly at the thought of the park. It was such a long time ago that he had played in that park with two young children, a distant memory that almost felt like a dream. "You were born here right?" Armin asked as they continued to walk. Eren turned and nodded.

"Yeah. I was born in the hospital my dad works at." Armin nodded, then giggled.

"What, did he also help deliver you?" Armin asked, meaning to tease. Eren looked at him dead in the eye.

"Yes. Yes he did. And he would've been kicked in the face if... well anyways." Armin saw the quick flash of sadness in deep ocean eyes. Eren never spoke of his mother. Never even said the word after the two had their first meeting of grieving. Eren always hated thinking about what had happened and had never properly healed.

"Yeah, anyways. I really hope this person is nice." Eren nodded as a smile came back to his face.

"I really wish you would've told me more about your pen pal." Armin shrugged as they entered the park.

"They're my pen pal, not yours." Eren frowned.

"I told you about mine!" Eren said. Armin then giggled.

"Yes, and he ended up being in the same class as us and you ended up completely hating Jean." Eren had crossed his arms and pouted. He couldn't damn well help it that the horse faced beta was a prick who thought he could get the upper hand on Eren until he caught scent of the Alpha's scent, and then he backed off, but not completely.

"Hey Jeager!" Eren automatically began to growl as that annoying braying entered his ears. He whipped around to see Jean Kirstein, that mother fucker who was once Eren's precious pen pal, but was now the biggest douche canoe he knew, walking up to him and Armin with that arrogant smirk.

"The fuck do you want horse?" Jean's smirk faltered only slightly.

"What, can't see how my pen pal's doing?" Eren grit his teeth.

"We stopped being pen pals when we found out we were in the same class Stripes." Jean finally frowned as he got up to them.

"Why don't we cool that fucking hot head of yours?" Jean said, pushing the alpha, not noticing the people behind Eren until Eren's back had already collided with someone else. Eren turned to apologize when a harsh, yet familiar, voice snapped.

"Oi you shit! Watch where the fuck you're going!" Eren's eyes widened when he saw the familiar omega.

"L-Levi?" He asked carefully. The omega's eyes widened as his head snapped up to look at Eren.

"E-Eren?" They stared at each other for what felt like forever and no time at all before tears spilled from Eren's eyes and the two clung to each other.

"Holy shit! I never thought I'd see you again." Eren said, holding the shorter male to him, noticing how much Levi didn't grow.

"Same you fucker." Levi said. His voice was cold, Eren noticed, but he could hear the relief in the voice.

Eren buried his nose into the omegas soft, silky raven locks, taking in a scent he remembered, but had matured. Levi did a similar motion with the alpha's chest. The two held each other, one crying, the other allowing his emotions to show, if only for the alpha who disappeared from his life so many years ago.

"Eren?" Eren's eyes shot open as he turned to see Mikasa. He smiled as he pulled her to him and the three hugged.

"Oh dear God. I never thought I'd ever see you two again." Eren said as he pulled both of his long lost friends close to him. He never wanted to let go, but he did, wiping his tears, as did Mikasa. Levi just allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jean said, interrupting the happy friends. Eren turned as his green eyes flared and he just punched the horse in the face. Eren was pretty proud of the solid contact and the fact it knocked Jean flat on his ass. Eren then smiled as he crouched down next to the jackass on the ground.

"That's for pushing me." And then Eren stood. When he turned, Levi and Mikasa were glaring at Jean, both looking ready to knock his head off, but neither moved since Eren seemed to have it all under control.

"Fuck you." Eren turned to retort, but Armin was already on it.

"Jean, I suggest just leaving. Eren just knocked you flat with one well placed punch. And we both know that you don't have the strength to fight an alpha." Jean snarled, but began to whimper when he heard two very similar, and deadly growls. Everyone turned to the Ackerman siblings. Teeth were bared and you'd think the beta would be scarier, but Levi, with his usual 'fuck off I'm PMSing' face, looked downright murderous.

"I suggest you fuck off." Levi bit out. Jean yelped, jumped onto his feet, and booked it. Once he was out of sight, the raven haired siblings calmed down. They had almost matching expressions.

"So..." Armin said, causing the three to turn to him. Armin turned to Mikasa and smiled softly. "You're Mikasa." Mikasa nodded and held out her hand.

"You must be Armin." He nodded and they shook hands. Levi growled lightly, causing the three to turn to him. It didn't take Eren long to realize why and he sighed, smiling and putting an arm around Levi's shoulders.

"Armin's not going to hurt Mikasa. Not only is he shy, but he's as gay as I am..." Eren blushed lightly as he had just outright admitted that to someone he hasn't seen in fifteen years. And Levi looked at him, slightly sad.

"So you two are..." Levi trailed off with Eren automatically shaking his head.

"No. We aren't. We're just friends." Levi looked at Eren before leaning in and sniffing Eren's neck where his scent glands where. When the two were younger, they didn't notice when they're scent glands touched. And Levi could still smell his settle scent on the gland still.

"So that's the scent I've smelled on him." Armin said, pulling the two back to the betas. Armin was smiling softly. Mikasa nodded. Eren's scent had remained on Levi's scent glands as well, and though the omega couldn't tell, Mikasa could, which was why she was always careful of hugging her brother because all that was left of her friend was the scent that lingered on her brother's skin.

"What?" Eren asked. Armin giggled, shaking his head.

"Nothing. Anyways, what would you like to do Mikasa? We've met, but haven't really done anything." Mikasa nodded as she looked around. Her eyes caught something and she turned back to the others she was with.

"Let's go to the swings to talk." Eren's eyes widened slightly before a wide smile ripped across his face.

"Yeah! I call the middle one!" And he pulled his friends with him to the familiar swing set.


	4. Chapter 4

_Eren held his mother's hand as they walked into the park. He was four and as happy as a little alpha could be. His father was on the other side of him, holding a suitcase and talking to his mother._

_"This meeting is very important, but not completely business." Grisha said to his mate. Carla had cocked her head and smiled._

_"Well, you wouldn't have said to bring Eren with us if it was." She said gently, a little playful smile on her lips. "Where are we meeting Mr. Ackerman?" She asked, looking down to make sure Eren was still there. She may have had his hand in hers, but a mother could never be too careful._

_"We're meeting them at the fountain." Carla looked up at that._

_"Them? I thought it was just Mr. Ackerman." Grisha shook his head._

_"It's him and his family." Carla just nodded slowly, a little nervous at this. As they approached the fountain, Eren saw a family of four. An alpha male a little shorter than his father, an omega woman with long brown hair, and two children. A boy and girl, their dynamics unable to be told at this distance. But Eren smiled._

_"Look Mommy!" He said with a wide smile. The thought of other kids to play with made the small alpha happy. He had never played with anyone besides his mother. Carla smiled lightly as they approached the family._

_"Kenny." Grisha said as he shook hands with the man._

_"Grisha. I'm glad you could make it. This is my mate, Kimi, my son, Levi, and my daughter, Mikasa." Grisha nodded as he smiled to the others._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my mate, Carla, and my son, Eren." Carla had smiled._

_"Hello Kimi." The other woman smiled warmly._

_"Greetings." She looked down to her kids. "Mikasa, Levi, say hi." Carla nodded._

_"Say hello Eren." The two other kids didn't move, but Eren had nodded up to his mother with a wide smile and let go of her hand as he stood in front of the other two kids. The girl, Mikasa, was holding onto her mother's dress, while Levi stood by her, arms crosses and looking bored._

_"Hi! I'm Eren!" The alpha said proudly, hand outstretched, not even noticing that he was releasing a strong alpha scent that made Mikasa flinch and Levi narrow his eyes a little._

_"Eren, honey." Carla said as she noticed the scent. "Hold back a little darling." Eren looked at her with confusion until he caught his own smell and blushed lightly._

_"Whoops!" He giggled as he blushed, reeling his scent back in to the best of his abilities. "Sorry." He said with an embarrassed smile. Levi had rolled his eyes. Eren stared at him for a second before a scent tickled his nose. It was coming from Levi and it made Eren smile wide._

_"You're an Omega!" Eren said happily. Levi flinched at the volume and glared. "I didn't know boys could be Omegas!" Levi frowned more._

_"Are you making fun of me brat?" Eren shook his head quickly before grabbing Levi's hands._

_"No no! I think it's really cool!" Eren turned to Mikasa and kept the smile on his face._

_"Oh, you're a beta!" He said. Mikasa stepped behind her mother's leg as she nodded. "Oh wow! I've never met a beta before." Mikasa blushed lightly as Eren reached out to grab her hand, but Levi grabbed his hand, growling lowly._

_"Don't touch my sister, alpha." Eren cocked his head as a tsking noise was heard above them._

_"Levi, I know I raised you better than that." Kimi said. "Why don't we bring them to the playground, Carla? Let them play around while the men have their 'business' talk." Carla nodded and the five walked away, the mother's sitting on a nearby bench._

_"Let's go swing!" Eren said happily. He didn't let the young Ackerman's have a say in anything as he grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the swings. "I call the middle one!"_

_\------_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren happily sat on the middle swing as Mikasa sat on one side and Armin sat on the other. Levi just sat on top of the swing set over Eren's swing.

"So what are you going to college for?" Eren asked Mikasa.

"Art." She said. Eren smiled.

"Wow really! You could always draw really well." Mikasa hid behind her scarf as she looked past Eren to look at Armin.

"You're going to college for Marine Biology, aren't you Armin?" The blond nodded.

"Eren is too." Mikasa nodded.

"Not surprised. Always had a fucking thing for the ocean." Levi said atop the swings, looking down at Eren. Eren smiled up to the omega, wide and bright and it made Levi's expression soften a little.

"Oh hey, what are you doing Levi?" Eren asked, cocking his head slightly. Levi smirked.

"Junior at the same college your three brats are going to. Majoring in psychology." Eren's eyes widened.

"Psychology? Why that?" Levi faltered and looked away.

"I'll tell you some other time." Eren continued to cock his head and turned to look at Mikasa. She shook her head slowly. She wasn't even sure why.

"Anyways, we all came out to have fun, what else do we want to do?" Eren asked as he started to pump his legs to swing.

"Well, if you want to swing, swing. Don't just start pumping your damn legs if you want to do something else." Levi said, watching as Eren looked up at him with a slight scowl, which looked much more like a pout, but continued to swing.

"And we technically only came for Mikasa and I to meet." Armin said as he kicked the dirt under his foot. Eren slipped into a full blown pout then.

"Aww. But Armin." He whined. Levi clicked his tongue.

"I didn't know you were still five." Eren turned his pout up to Levi.

"Hey! You went to my sixth birthday party, remember?" Levi smirked down to Eren.

"Was that the one where you ran out of the bath when you heard I was over and appeared in the doorway with bubbles covering everything but your dick?" Eren blushed profusely while Mikasa and Armin giggled.

"Hey! Fine, you wanna play that game! What about that time we were playing in my backyard and you got stuck in the tree and start to cry because you had to take a piss and ended up wetting yourself?" Levi glared down.

"You fuck! You promised to never speak of that again!" Eren just smirked until he noticed the gleam in Levi's eye. "Remember the pool incident?" Eren's face completely flushed.

"Don't you fucking dare."

"What? What pool incident?" Armin asked, looking between the alpha and omega to try and understand what they were talking about.

"If you say anything I will never talk to you again." Levi shrugged.

"What? No! I need to know now." Armin said looking between the two. "Please!" Eren kept his eyes locked on Levi.

"Eren wanted to go swimming in our heated pool, but didn't have his swimming trunks, so he skinny dipped. And this was during a large party being held at the house." Eren spun towards Mikasa.

"Traitor!" He hissed. Armin then burst out laughing.

"Oh that's priceless. That's better than the time you walked into the girl's bathroom in tenth grade and got caught by Mrs. Withermens trying to steal a tampon." Armin giggled, as did Mikasa. Amusement danced in Levi's eyes as Eren blushed.

"I hate all of you." Mikasa giggled a little more.

"That's fine. When Levi was in tenth grade he got detention for pissing on Mr. Alvin's car during lunch." Levi blushed lightly as he looked down to his sister.

"Bitch! At least I didn't almost get suspended for knocking an alpha's teeth out." Mikasa's eyes flicked to Levi quickly.

"He was trying to push himself onto you while you were in heat."

"What!?" Eren all but roared, anger quickly flooding his system. "Why the fuck didn't you send him to the hospital?!" Mikasa turned to Eren.

"Because Erwin did." Eren faintly remembered that name.

"Erwin? You mean that alpha from grade school with the fuzzy brows?" Levi snorted.

"Fuzzy? Had fucking baby caterpillars." Levi said.

"Did they turn into butterflies yet?" Eren chuckled. Levi looked down at him, completely serious.

"I think they're either feeding off his big ass ego or store it." Eren laughed.

"Alpha's usually have big egos." Mikasa said. Eren turned to her and huffed.

"I do not!" He said.

"You think that." Armin said, causing Eren to turn towards him.

"Hey! I am not an egotistical douche."

"No, you're a hot headed brat." Levi said as he jumped off the swing set, nearly giving Eren a heart attack. "Now come on, my ass is hurting from that fucking bar and I am not standing while you children fucking play around." Eren pouted as he stood up, as did the betas, and followed Levi away from the swings.


	5. Chapter 5

The four college students walked around the city. Eren smiled as memories danced in the back of his mind. A few he smiled happily at, others were only met with a sad smile, and a quick shake of the head.

"So what's been going on in your lives?" Eren asked. "Armin didn't share much about his pen pal's life." Mikasa nodded slowly.

"Right, well, high school was eventful." Levi shuddered slightly.

"What's wrong Levi? And what do you mean Mikasa?"

"Mother was the school nurse." They said in unision, a shiver going up both of their spines at the memories.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mikasa was in her second week of her seventh grade year at Rose Private Middle/High School. She was just walking down the hall to get to her locker, listening to the gossip around her, though not really caring._

_"Dude, have you seen the new school nurse?" A beta said._

_"Yeah, she was one hot omega. Wouldn't mind knotting that." Said an alpha. Mikasa just ignored the words she heard, until she heard something familiar. She turned slowly to the sound, and the sight she saw made her pale complexion become more sheet like._

_She turned as quickly as she could and bolted to her brother's homeroom._

_Levi was a freshmen. He was leaning against Hanji's desk. The beta, though one of his closest friends, was rambling on about the rumors that had quickly filled the school. Those rumors were about the new nurse. Apparently it was this smoking hot omega babe-a-tron. And Levi could care less and was trying to tune the brunnette out, when the door to his classroom flew open. Levi turned to see his little sister, panting like she had run a mile._

_"Bro-" She was cut off by a blur of light brown hair and tits that were way too big, and even more so familiar. Levi didn't even have to think as he turned and opened the window to make his escape. However, it was short lived, since as he jumped, a hand flew out the window and grabbed the collar of both his school issued blazer and shirt._

_"And where do you think you're going young man." The 'savoir' pulled him back in and turned him. He was met with a very familiar smirk, and then was face first in unfortunately extremely familiar breasts._

_Mikasa had finally regained her ability to breath, and walked into the room to see an opened window, tons of shocked students, and her brother face first in a suffocating boob hug. She could barely see the top of his head._

_"Whoa! What'd he do to get in the new nurse's tits?" A jealous alpha asked his equally jealous beta friend._

_"Mother stop! His fingers are turning purple." The heads of the students quickly snapped towards the seventh grader._

_"Mom?!!" Kimi turned to Mikasa before looking down and noticing that her sons ears were, indeed, purple._

_"Oopsies." She let go and Levi couldn't help but take a large intake of air, feeling the blood return to his face, changing it from a near death purple, to a deep red scarlet._

_"What the fuck woman! Why the fuck are you even here?" Kimi smiled, completely proud of the scene she had made. She crossed her arms, causing her chest to bounce, on purpose or accident wasn't even a question._

_"I'm the new school nurse sweety. So when the big bad alphas try to take your cute ass, Mama will be here to beat them down." Levi's and Mikasa's faces both drained completely of color. So much so, that some may mistake them for corpses._

_"You've gotta be FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Levi bit out. He was looking forward to high school. Needless to say, all the hope he once had just went down the shitter like his dignity._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong with your mom?" Armin asked.

"Hugs." Was all he got from the Ackerman siblings.

"What does that mean?" Armin asked. Eren shrugged as they continued walking around the city, splitting ways as it got close to dinner time.

Two weeks later, Armin was happily unpacking into his college suite. He was sharing it with three other people. Eren, and two juniors. One of which wasn't there yet, but the other was. His name was Erwin Smith, an alpha studying astronomics. He was a kind man, with giant eyebrows. Armin remembered his name being brought up when he met Mikasa and her brother Levi.

Speaking of the omega, that's who just walked in.

"I don't need your help Mother." Levi bit out as a woman walked in behind him. Armin saw her and had to admit that she was a GORGEOUS omega.

"That's why Mikasa's helping too!" She said as she put three boxes down with a thud. "I don't understand why you don't live at home sweety. It's only a five minute walk from campus." Levi rolled his eyes as he saw Armin.

"Hey, Armin right?" Levi said. "Mikasa's pen pal?" There was a quiet squeal, before the poor blond beta was unable to breath properly. He felt this warm, squishy presence enveloping his head. "God damn it Mother! Let the boy breath!" The woman stepped back, allowing Armin to inhale deeply, and realize the object, or in this case objects, that stole his ability to breath, had been the woman's over sized breasts.

"Hello dear, my name is Kimi Ackerman. I'm Levi's and Mikasa's mother. It is so great to finally meet you. You helped my little girl make it through school. Anytime you want a home cooked meal, you can come by!" And she boob hugged the poor freshmen again before leaving the room.

"Well, that was eventful." Erwin said as he put a few packets of instant ramen in the cupboards.

"Tell me about it." Levi said. "Now help me unpack some of my shit Captain Eyebrows. If I can get this shit done quick enough, she'll only be bugging the shit out of Mikasa and her roommate." Erwin nodded and after finishing filling his part of the cabinets in the suite kitchenette, he went to work helping his friend/roommate. Ten minutes later had Eren coming into the room.

"Hey Armin! Sorry I'm late. The car stalled three times before we left the damn driveway, and about five more times on the way over. And- Armin... What happened bro?" Armin's face was still scarlet. He sighed as he finished putting a box of pop tarts into his cabinet.

"Hugs." Was all Armin said. Causing Eren to cock his head. The alpha opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a loud screech, and arms encircling his neck.

"Eren!" Said a familiar, spectacled beta.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hanji?!" Eren said as the girl clung to him.

"Oh Eren it's been so long! How've you been? How are your hormones? Have you mated yet? Are you still a virgin? What'cha majoring in? Do you have any new friends? Are you back for Levi? Are you two going to mate? Can I watch you fuck?" The beta shot questions out faster than a machine gun, but Eren heard everything. He may not have been around Hanji for over a decade, but he could still understand her quick tongue.

"I know, fine, okay I guess, no, yes, Marine Biology, Yes, what, I don't know, and what the fuck is wrong with you?" Eren responded, blushing the entire time. Hanji pouted as Levi and Erwin sighed.

"She's majoring in Alpha/Beta/Omega relations." Erwin said. "She focuses more on the sexual aspect, though she also is trying to find out if a couple can find out the dynamic of their child before birth."

"She's also a huge fucking perv." Levi said, crossing his arms over his chest. "She asks almost everyone if she can watch them fuck. She claims it's for research purposes."

"But it is!" Hanji whined. "Different positions could have an effect on the dynamic of the child. And it's been recorded that two females CAN produce offspring, though there are no sperm cells developed in the female body, even as an alpha. And it's been recorded that two people of the same dynamic can breed. This is all important to the continuation of the human race and watching people do the do is important research!" Armin ducked behind Eren as the alpha sighed.

"I see you haven't changed a damn bit." Eren said, smiling slightly. "Though when we were kids you were more interested in dissecting bugs." Hanji smiled wide.

"Oh, I still do, but puberty hit me, you know." Just then, an omega came in, panting.

"I am so sorry guys. She was unpacking when I went to get more boxes and gone when I came back." Eren turned and cocked his head, noticing Hanji's scent all over the male.

"Don't worry Moblit, your mate hasn't done much harm." Erwin said.

"Yet." Levi said. "Now do us a favor and take the psycho bitch. I'm sure she'd love to help set up your nest." Moblit nodded as Hanji smiled wide.

"That's right! You go into heat in two more weeks Mobly! Let's go!" And Hanji grabbed her poor mate and dragged him out of the room. "I'll catch up with you later Eren! Research calls!" Eren sighed.

"She's mated?" Eren asked as he turned to his old friend. The omega nodded.

"Weird, I know. They mated back in high school." Eren nodded slowly.

"I'm so lost." Armin said behind Eren. The brunet alpha turned to Armin and smiled.

"Oh, sorry! That's Hanji. She's one of my friends from before I moved. I met her through Levi."

"Still regret doing that." Levi said as he leaned against the arm of the couch in the suite lounge.

"You really had no choice Levi. They met at your seventh birthday party." Levi just rolled his eyes.

"He met you then too." Levi said. Erwin nodded before turning to Armin.

"By the way, who's this?" Erwin asked, tilting his head in the direction of said beta.

"Oh, this is my friend Armin!" Eren said as he put an arm around his shoulder. "We met when I moved. He was actually my neighbor!" Armin nodded. "Have you already met Erwin?" Eren asked, causing Armin to cock an eyebrow.

"We came in at the same time and have been unpacking our own belongings. We had time to share a few pleasantries and information." Eren nodded.

"Right! So... how's the rooming going?" Eren asked, looking to the two juniors. Levi shrugged.

"Well, Erwin and I usually share a room until I go into heat, and then he went into the other room, but since it's taken-" A low, possessive growl was heard and everyone's heads snapped towards Eren, who looked completely confused and embarrassed.

"I am so sorry. I have no idea where that came from." Eren said, holding up his hands. Armin giggled as Erwin let out a deep, booming laugh.

"Don't worry about it Eren. I have no interest in your omega." Eren and Levi both blushed as their heads whipped towards the large alpha.

"What?!" They both nearly shrieked. Erwin cocked an eyebrow before laughing again.

"Nothing, nothing. Armin, would you mind-"

"No." Levi said quickly. " You haven't known the shit for a fucking day. And I know what you're interested in." Another growl was heard, and Levi sighed. "You know too dipshit." Levi said as he turned to Eren. Eren blinked a few times, head cocked slightly, before he actually realized what had happened.

"Damn it! I did it again? I am so sorry, I'm not trying too." Levi just rolled his eyes.

"What's he into?" Armin asked innocently. Levi looked him dead in his bright, blue eyes.

"Blond beta boys." Levi deadpanned. The words caused Armin to blush as he looked to Erwin, then looked away. This caused Eren to giggle.

"That's fine. Armin has a thing for Captain America." Levi snorted slightly.

"Then maybe they should fucking room together. Makes it easier in the long run when they start to fuck." Armin nearly shrieked. As Erwin's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Really Levi? Are you sure it's for Armin and I and not for you and Eren?" The two snapped their heads again, blushing.

"What?!" Armin and Erwin looked at each other and shared a laugh.

"What the fuck ever. You two are already in separate rooms and the one you're in has an East facing window. Which bed did you claim?"

"Left the window open for you." Erwin said. Eren couldn't help another growl from leaving his throat.

"Calm the fuck down kid." Levi said, messing with Eren's hair. "If it keeps you from freaking the fuck out, you can help me build my nest next month." Eren's eyes widened as he smiled.

"Alright." He chirped. Armin and Erwin looked at each other. The only person allowed to help an omega build their nest was either their mother parent, or their mate.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week, the four roommates spent getting to know each other when the freshmen weren't going through orientation. Eren felt great catching up with his friends again, and Mikasa came by with Hanji and Moblit. Armin enjoyed getting to know the people that had first been Eren’s friends.

Everyone was different. Hanji was very eccentric and bubbly, smart, but easily distracted and change topic. Erwin was calculating, but friendly, quick to tease, but also quick to settle any disturbances. Moblit was quiet, but would quickly reign his mate in if she began to get to far, and he seemed slightly exasperated, but calmed as soon as Hanji touched him, either with a hand on his thigh, or just flinging her arms around him. And then there was Armin. He was a little shy, but smart and was able to keep up with most of Hanji’s topics. He also was able to impress Erwin with his knowledge of the universe and their solar system, going beyond the knowledge of a high school graduate in some topics.

Eren noticed a few differences with his closest friends. Mikasa was quiet, nothing new, but her eyes didn't shine like they used too. They seemed to have dulled slightly, but as soon as she looked at Eren, she’d smile and they’d sparkle, but something still seemed off. Like a question that was never answered. Eren couldn’t help but wonder how much had really changed once he had left. That wasn’t the one who changed the most though. Levi wasn’t as bubbly as he had once been, if he was at all anymore. He still had his toilet humor, which had upgraded as Levi’s vocabulary had, but it seems that his toilet humor had made him a potty mouth (his shit jokes were rubbing off on Eren a little bit). His eyes, unlike Mikasa’s, seemed to be completely dead. He didn’t show any facial expressions, and that made Eren sad. Levi had the most beautiful smile when they were kids, and he had hoped to see it again. The most he’s gotten from the omega was smirks.

But the Ackerman siblings also noticed a change in Eren. While they talked about their past, he seemed to try to avoid all topics about his deceased mother. And if she was brought up, he quickly switched the conversation, and seemed to have a sort of solemn look on his face and a distant look in his eyes, making them a dull shade of green instead of the vibrant turquoise they loved.

Monday came around, and Eren was excited for his first day, considering his first class was with Mikasa and Armin. What he wasn’t excited about, was the fact that it was a mandatory Freshmen Literacy class. Eren was more of a math/science person, even if he hated math with all his being. Who the fuck puts letters in math? And then literal Greek letters? Probably the same idiot who started putting numbers in writing. G2G, like seriously? Him and Levi may have spent one of the days the previous weeks talking about how stupid it was. The English language was hard enough to learn as it was, even if it was their first. Take the time to type out your words!

That wasn’t the point however. The point was, Eren was with his friends, and that’s all that mattered. Until a stupid, horse faced beta came in and sat next to Mikasa, completely ignoring the alpha next to her until a protective growl came out, silencing the entire room. Best part was, it wasn’t from Eren, but the beta girl.

“Whoa, what’s wrong with you?” Jean asked, leaning away. Mikasa snarled.

“You’re the one who pushed Eren into Levi.” She said. Jean then leaned over to her.

“It wasn’t anything personal. We ju-” As his hand hovered above Mikasa’s shoulder, a hand snapped out and grabbed his wrist. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Jean looked to the owner of the hand. It was a short blond alpha with cold blue eyes. Mikasa sighed.

“Don’t touch.” The alpha said, before turning to Mikasa. “You forgot your notebook.” The alpha said, handing said object to Mikasa.

“Thank you Annie.” Mikasa then turned to Eren and Armin. “Annie, these are my friends, Armin, and Eren. They’re rooming with my brother and his friend Erwin. Guys, this is my roommate Annie, she’s a sophomore.”

“A little protective, don’t you think?” Eren asked. Annie just brushed her hair out of her eyes.

“I’m just looking out for her. Beta girls are harassed just as badly as omegas.” Annie turned back to Jean. “Watch yourself beta.” She turned and walked out of the room, giving Mikasa a wave as she left.

“I think she claimed you.” Armin inquired. Mikasa nodded.

“Yeah, I know how Levi feels now.” There was a deep, possessive growl from between the two. They turned to Eren to see he was snarling, and the entire room was silent as they stepped away from the alpha. Even Jean leaned away from him.

“I think it’s worse.” Armin said, as leaned against his hand. “You’re the only alpha that’s claimed Levi, Eren.” Eren immediately stopped growling and cocked his head.

“What?” Eren asked.

“You were just growling because you thought someone else had claimed Levi.” Mikasa explained with a small smile. Eren blushed, but before he could speak, the professor came in and handed out the syllabus before going over it with the class and going through a ‘let’s get to know each other exercise’.

Eren actually had most of his freshman classes with Mikasa and Armin, and unfortunately Jean. And Eren wouldn’t start his actual Major classes until the second semester. So for now he was taking core classes, but he did have an introductory class with Armin. So for a week, Eren went through his classes with his friends, returning to spend time with Erwin and Levi, though they seemed to be deep in their work already, being juniors and all.

“Hey, Eren. Have you seen my… book?” Armin asked nervously, peeking his head out from their room into the sitting area that the other three were in.

“Porn?” Levi asked, causing the beta to blush and Erwin to huff a single laugh while Eren rolled his eyes with a smile.

“No, comic.” Eren said, turning to his blond friend. “Which one?” Armin stepped out of the room, fiddling with the hem of his sweater vest and biting his bottom lip.

“C-Captain America Civil War issue 2.” Armin answered. Eren literally started to laugh loudly as Levi turned to Erwin, who just flipped the page of the book he was reading. It was one of his astronomy books, but something was off with the pages. Levi squinted his eyes and saw the colorful page of a comic book as Erwin flipped the page again.

“You fucker.” Levi said. “You took the poor beta’s comic book?” Erwin shrugged as he dropped his astronomy book to reveal Captain America Civil War Issue 2.

“Sorry Armin.” The alpha said with a smooth voice. “I should have asked before borrowing it.” Armin looked to him, his blush turning a slightly brighter pink.

“You should have. Remember that next time. I’ll let you finish with it, but be careful with it. I will never forgive you if you ruin it.” And Armin turned and returned to his room. Erwin smirked lightly after the door had closed.

“He’s a little feisty.” Erwin said, licking his lips slightly.

“No.” Levi said as he stood up from where he had been working on the couch next to Eren. “Leave the poor boy alone. He’s probably already creaming his pants at the thought of his idol’s look alike being in the same dorm.” Levi stretched.

“Like you do at the thought of your alpha?” Erwin asked with a smug grin. Eren automatically started growling as Levi furrowed his brow.

“I don’t have an alpha, shit for brains.” Levi said, causing Eren’s growls to quieten. Levi subconsciously ran his fingers through Eren’s hair, and the alpha crooned at getting attention from the omega. Erwin watched the scene as when Levi walked away to get a drink, Eren whined slightly, but they didn’t blush or seem to find anything wrong with what had just happened. It seemed natural, looked natural, and Erwin couldn’t help but wonder if they were just picking up where they had left off as children.


	8. Chapter 8

As the days went on, Eren sort of got to know Annie. She was a quiet alpha, and she was strong. How did he know she was strong? Well, a different alpha had started to get close to Mikasa, and though Eren knew that Kimi had raised her children to be able to defend themselves, Annie had taken the alpha down quickly, in the middle of the hall with everyone watching. And then went and talked to Mikasa, checking her over like it was a daily thing. And the entire time, Mikasa had a small blush on her face.

So at the beginning of their next class, which happened to be a general math, Eren and Armin both looked to Mikasa.

“So, your roommate.” Armin began. Mikasa quickly shook her head.

“That’s all she is. My roommate.” Mikasa denied.

“Mika.” Eren said, drawing Mikasa’s attention to him. He was giving her a soft smile. “If you like her, go for it.” Mikasa’s face brightened as she started to fiddle with a new scarf, that Annie had apparently given her.

“I don’t know.” Mikasa said with a frown. That’s when Armin stepped in.

“Mikasa, don’t let what happened in the past control your future. Eren’s completely right, if you like her, go for it. If she’s claimed you, she obviously likes you already.” Armin said firmly. “She’s not like the kids in middle school or high school. She’s not going to bully you.”

“What are you talking about?” Eren asked, slightly shocked about hearing that his childhood friend was bullied. Mikasa hid behind her scarf a little. “Mika…”

“After you left.” She whispered, making sure only Eren and Armin could hear her. “No one else wanted to be my friend. I was ignored, sometimes picked on because of it. It was very lonely until we got our pen pals and I got Armin. It wasn’t as bad then, but when most kids stopped massaging their pen pals after middle school, I kept messaging Armin. He was my only friend throughout school.” Eren deflated. He hadn’t realized how badly his leaving had affected Mikasa, and Levi.

After class, Eren sat in his dorm room, staring at his math homework. He was thinking. And his thoughts were headed to places he didn’t want them to go. Memories of his mother’s death, and how if that had never happened, he would have never met Armin, Mikasa, Levi and him would still all be friends throughout school. But then they stuck on one memory. His mother’s death. And he fought to keep the thought away, but a distressed scent still seeped from his glands.

“Eren?” Levi had just entered the room, picking up on the scent immediately and went to Eren’s side. “What’s wrong?” But Eren didn’t want to talk about it. Not this topic. So Eren reigned in his scent, pushed the thoughts to the back of his head, and threw up a fake smile.

“Nothing. Why do you ask?” He lied. He knew Levi could smell the distress still lingering in the air, could probably smell Eren lying. He had always been able to tell. Levi reached forward and grabbed one of his ears.

“You’re ears turn red when you lie. Hasn’t changed since we were kids. What’s wrong Eren?” Levi tried again. Eren frowned as he gently pulled his ear away.

“I… I don’t want to talk about it.” Eren said, crossing his arms and sort of curling in on himself.

“Eren, talk to me. Bottling it up isn’t going to help you.” Levi put a hand on Eren’s shoulder, pleading for his old friend to open up to him, but he didn’t. Eren just shook his head. Levi sighed, then straddled Eren’s lap, pushing their scent glands together and he began to coo, as he had when they were younger, only Eren had been shorter and had been in the omega’s lap. The effect was instant as Eren crooned back, rubbing their glands together as they both released calming scents. They stayed like that until Levi couldn’t smell the distress anymore, and he pulled back.

“Thank you.” Eren said, smiling at the omega. Levi gave a single nod as he leaned forward and gave Eren a single kiss to his forehead. It just felt so natural to the two of them that neither questioned the action. Armin and Erwin, on the other hand, who had just walked into the dorm room, did. But silently with a glance at each other, and a shake of the head.

“They’ll be mated within the month.” Erwin said, and Armin nodded.

“Levi’s next heat probably.” The blond beta guessed. Erwin nodded as they watched Levi remove himself from the young alpha’s lap and went to his cupboard to start brewing himself his afternoon tea.

“Hey Eren. I said you could help me with my nest right?” Levi asked as he popped his mug into the microwave.

“Yeah. Are you going to do that today?” Eren asked as he looked over to the omega. Levi nodded as he leaned against the counter, ignoring the two blonds completely as they just chuckled at the other.

“Yeah, and the three of you need to find out what’s happening when I get into my heat. The door won’t open if there’s an alpha or beta out here.” Levi said, glaring at the blonds finally. The dorm was designed in a way that when an omega entered their heat, their door locked and almost sealed, but if the omega needed something, like food or the bathroom, it would open to allow the omega to do just that. However, there was a sort of alarm system, warning the other occupants of the room so that they can go into the other dorm room to allow the omega to roam the dorm without fear of getting jumped by the other roommates. There was also a small intercom on both bedrooms leading to the main room so that the omega could ask the others to fetch them things if they have run out. The omega would be unable to leave their dorm, so class assignments were done through a computer. The safety measures taken to protect omega’s was high class in all colleges that allowed omegas to dorm with the other dynamics.

“We can all sleep in Armin’s and Eren’s room.” Erwin said as he sat on one of the couches. “I’ll sleep on the floor or something. We’ll be fine. When do you think your heat will start?” Levi hummed as he thought about it and got a feel of his internal clock.

“Two more weeks.” Levi said. “So I suggest getting your things ready for the move.” Levi said as the microwave went off and he took his mug out, dropping a tea bag in and picking it up. “Come on Eren. My nest won’t make itself.” And the two headed into Levi’s and Erwin’s joint room.

“So… how can I help?” Eren asked. Levi shrugged as he pulled a small tote and a small bag out from under his bed.

“Let your instincts take over. That’s what I do.” And Levi opened the tote, revealing multiple soft blankets and pillows. Eren just grabbed a blanket and laid it in the corner of the room near the foot of Levi’s bed. Being on a bed while in heat could be dangerous if they weren’t paying attention and fell while trying to deal with it. Eren made sure the blanket was flat, fluffy and then helped Levi place the pillows around it.

“One last thing.” Levi said as he grabbed the bag and placed it next to the nest. “I’ll empty it out the day before my heat. Eyebrows will be out by then.” Levi explained, but Eren cocked his head at the bag, letting his curiosity get the best of him, he reached into the bag and pulled out the first thing he grabbed. He then flushed as Levi crossed his arms and smirked. It was a green vibrator.

“Would you like to see my other toys?” Levi asked, motioning to the bag. Eren looked between Levi, the toy in his hand, and the bag. He then looked to the nest and could almost literally see Levi in it, writhing with the toy pressed against him, moaning and releasing a deliciously aroused scent. A quick flick to his scent gland pulled Eren from his fantasy.

“What?” The alpha asked, seeing the slightly flushed look on Levi’s face.

“Calm the fuck down.” Levi said, but his voice sounded a little off. “You’re releasing a fucking strong scent and wouldn’t be surprised if your dick was hard.” And low and behold, the case was true. Eren was hard, and he blushed.

“S-Sorry Levi.” He looked around the room, avoiding Levi’s gaze. “Is there anything else you need help with?”

“No, that’s all my nest needed. Thank you.”

“Right. No problem.” Eren said with a nod, leaving the room soon after to avoid embarrassing himself anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

The next week was almost as the first. Minus the fact that Mikasa apparently had gotten together with Annie, and the alpha was happy to walk Mikasa to class and the two would trade scents before walking away. Armin smirked.

“So, you two are scenting each other.” Armin teased lightly. Mikasa nodded with a small smile.

“Thank you, both of you.” Mikasa said as she sat down next to Eren. “Annie’s great, and so kind. She’s helped me a lot with my work. Do you think she could come by the next time we all hang out?”

“Of course!” Eren said happily. “Levi’s gonna wanna meet the alpha that has claimed his little sister anyways.” Eren said as he poked Mikasa’s cheek. “Just wait until Kimi finds out.” Mikasa groaned and dropped her head to the table.

“Don’t remind me.” Mikasa said, but she smiled as she sat back up. “I’m just so happy, you know?” She messed with her scarf, and it gave off the faintest scent of Annie, causing Mikasa’s face to soften. “So what about you two?” She asked. Armin smiled.

“Well, Erwin and I have been talking more, and we seem to get along alright.” Armin said.

“They spend every evening on the couch talking after they do their homework.” Eren said with a stretched. “I don’t see why you two don’t just hook up. It’s obvious you like each other.” He said. Mikasa and Armin looked at each other, both cocking eyebrows, but said nothing out loud.

“Maybe. Then he can share my bed when Levi goes into his heat.” Armin suggested. Eren groaned a little.

“At least wait until you share your own room before you start fucking.” Eren said. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to stand his scent being in my room as it is.” Once class was over, Eren and his friends were walking down the hall with Annie, when they noticed a commotion. When Eren looked, he saw two alpha’s harassing someone, most likely an omega nearing heat.

“Come on, we don’t have to mate.” Said the scrawnier alpha male with greasy black hair and a shitty goatee. “It’ll help both of us.”

“Fuck off Nile.” Mikasa’s eyes widened as Eren just froze. That was Levi’s voice. “I’m not fucking interested in you.” Eren could now clearly see Levi standing in front of the two alphas, obviously trying to get around them without touching, and failing.

“Come on.” Nile said, rubbing his fingers against his scent gland before snatching Levi’s wrist and rubbing his fingers there. “We could have a lot of fun together.” Levi looked at his wrist, and via omega instinct, gently sniffed the spot. His face automatically scrunched up as he held his wrist away from his body and hissed.

“Your scent if fucking vile.” Levi spat, but no one seemed to notice the subtle distressed scent that Levi was producing. But Eren did. He knew Levi could take care of himself, but his instincts spiked, and without even thinking, Eren was between Levi and the other alphas, glaring at Nile as a possessive growl left his throat.

Eren continued to not think as he grabbed Levi’s wrist, that Nile had just touched, and rubbed it and Levi’s other wrist against his scent glands, a low growl still coming from his throat. After he had removed Nile’s scent from Levi’s skin, the alpha offered his wrists to Levi. The omega didn’t hesitate in rubbing the alpha’s wrists against his own glands. Once they had finished, Eren turned back to Nile and growled again.

“He’s not interested, alpha. Back off.” Eren said, voice dripping with venom and the promise of a fight if this alpha did not leave Levi alone. Nile scoffed and walked away with his friend. Once they were gone, and Eren’s head cleared, he realized everyone was staring, and finally realized what he had done. Eren paled as he turned to Levi.

“Fuck, I’m sorry Levi. I know you could take care of yourself, I just-” Eren began, but Levi held up his hand, causing Eren to stop.

“It’s fine Eren. I know.” Levi said. Eren smiled and hugged Levi, rubbing their glands together.

“That should keep others from bothering you.” Eren said. Levi nodded.

“And keep omega’s from bothering you.” Levi added, before waving and continuing down the hall.

“So he’s claimed your brother?” Annie asked Mikasa. The beta nodded.

“Oh yeah. Did when we were children, but I don’t think either of them have actually realized it yet.” Mikasa explained.

“Levi even let Eren help build his nest.” Armin said. “And they are very cuddly with each other. Petting each other, sitting extremely close. Hell, Erwin and I walked in on Levi sitting in Eren’s lap, pressing their scent glands together before Levi kissed Eren’s forehead. Then they acted like nothing had happened. And Eren always growls if Erwin is to close to Levi. And I’m about 90% sure I heard Levi hissing at me for getting to close to Eren.” Armin explained. Mikasa smiled as Annie rolled her eyes.

“Well they need to hurry up and just mate. Their instincts obviously want them too.” It was at this time that Eren came back to them.

“What wants who to do what?” He asked. The three shrugged and just continued down the hall.

“You’ll find out eventually Eren.” Mikasa said as Annie put her arm around her waist. “Hey, we should-”

“Eren!” The four turned to see Hanji running towards them, throwing her arms around Eren’s shoulder. “That was so sweet of you to stand up to Nile like that and defend what’s yours!” She said happily.

“Isn’t Moblit in heat right now?” Armin asked, causing Hanji to let go of Eren automatically.

“You’re right! I’ll see you all later! My Mobly needs me!” And away she went.

“You’re brother has weird friends.” Annie said, getting a nod from the rest of the group before they continued to the freshman’s next class.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s slightly OOC in his heat, and Eren is too.

The day before Levi’s heat, Erwin was moved into Eren’s and Armin’s room. The day Levi’s heat was supposed to begin, he stayed in his room. He could start at anytime that day, so going to any classes could be dangerous. But it wasn’t as bad as when Eren got a chill and his mood completely flipped. He was slightly snippy, and obviously wanted to be somewhere other than the classroom. And it freaked Armin out because it was their introduction to Marine Biology.

But Armin understood once they got back to their dorm room. Eren went straight to Levi’s door and sat outside of it, guarding it. If Erwin, or Armin, stepped to close, Eren would growl and press himself against the door. Sometimes he’d curl up like a dog and watch the two blonds with a critical eye, daring either to get near the omega’s room while he was vulnerable.

And Levi could smell him. Levi could smell Eren outside his door, and even left the comfort of his nest to be near the scent, completely bare, ass up with slick dripping down his thighs and one of his toys nestled between his cheeks. And he was miserable. Usually his toys were enough, and by now Levi would have gotten off at least twice, but he hadn’t been able to so much as dribble. But once he scented Eren and got close enough to the door, he was whining and moaning, a single stroke and he was done, shaking as the alpha’s name slipped his lips without realizing it. But it was so damn satisfying.

After the climax, Eren could smell Levi, right next to the door, and he growled at the other two as he pressed himself against the door more and crooned, even if Levi couldn’t actually hear him. And suddenly, he stopped. Armin and Erwin weren’t sure why as they watched him go to the kitchenette and began rummaging through his and Levi's cabinets. The two smiled when they realized Eren was making something for Levi, his instincts telling him to care for his omega. As soon as Eren had finished, also writing a little note and putting the plate and tea next to it, the little alarm went off, alerting the other three to go into their shared room so that the omega could do what was needed before his next spike.

And even in their room, Eren was against the door, glaring and daring either of the other males to approach the door. Once the sound of their door unsealing was heard, Eren was out and back in front of Levi’s door, this time with his homework.

“Well then.” Erwin said as he watched Eren. “I think after Levi’s heat, Eren and I will need to switch rooms.” Armin nodded as he sat next to Erwin on the couch closest to their room and away from Eren. Erwin put his arm around Armin’s shoulders, causing the smaller blond to blush. “It could also give us a little more time to get to know each other.”

“Is that an offer to go out with you?” Armin asked, smirking slightly.

“It may be.” Erwin said, smirking right back. Armin hummed, playing along and faking the need to think it over.

“Don’t take my comics without permission again and we have a deal.” Armin reasoned. Erwin laughed, nodding as he nuzzled the beta, but quickly stopped when Eren released a growl and even snapped his teeth lightly.

The next two days continued the same way. Eren would be hard pressed to leave the dorm without putting something out for Levi to eat, and would be irritated all day. Mikasa noticed, but Annie voiced it.

“His omega’s in heat.” She said as she sat next to Mikasa, watching Eren bounce his knee as he shoveled food quickly into his mouth, leaving shortly after without a word.

“Oh yeah.” Armin said with a smile, waving to Erwin as he walked over and sat next to them, Hanji and recently heat-recovered Moblit close behind. “You should see Eren. He actually sleeps next to our door. If Levi didn’t need to go to the bathroom at night, I’m sure Eren wouldn’t leave in front of Levi’s door. It’s kind of cute, in a territorial sort of way.” Armin said as Erwin put his arm around him.

“Oh! Can I come observe sometime? This could seriously be important research fo-” Hanji began.

“No.” Moblit said, cutting his mate off. “Levi needs to be able to go through his heat without disturbances, dear. If we distress him any, it could end badly for you.”

“That, and Eren gnashes his teeth at ME if I get too close to the door.” Armin said. “I’m a beta, and he knows I’m with Erwin now. Neither of us are threats to Levi, but he is ready to tear us apart anyways.”

“How’s Levi holding up?” Mikasa asked. She always worried if Levi was getting enough to eat when he entered his heat.

“Eren’s making meals for him, so he’s fine.” Erwin said.

But Levi wasn’t fine. The last few days had been hell. He couldn’t get any relief, and he hurt. He tried using Erwin’s scent, but the idea repulsed him. And when he tried sniffing his wrists for Eren’s scent, it was already covered by the smell of his heat. Levi was completely miserable, minus the fact that Eren would make him food and tea. That was a heaven sent. But food couldn’t help him through his heat alone.

Once he knew Eren would be there, he crawled to his door, activating the button so that he could speak through the intercom.

“Eren.” He said, voice nothing more than a whine. He didn’t even have to wait for a response.

“Levi, are you okay? Do you need something?” Eren’s voice was frantic, but Levi felt better just hearing the alpha’s voice. The omega released another whine before he pushed the button again.

“I need something with your scent on it. I… I can’t get off.” Levi whimpered.

“No problem Levi! Just… Just give me a second. I’ll leave some of my clothing outside your door to come get.” Eren said. He hurried into his room, not thinking as he grabbed a pair of clean boxers, because even if they had been stewing in his scent all day, Eren knew Levi hated dirty things, so what he was wearing now would not do for the omega. He quickly rubbed it against his scent glands against his neck, and even the one’s on his inner thighs. His mind might have gone for a second, and he may have stroked himself with the garment briefly before fixing himself and ordering Erwin and Armin into his room before placing the article of clothing outside Levi’s door.

“Levi, I have the item you wanted. It’s directly outside your door. I’m headed to the other room now. I hope this helps.” And Eren went straight to his shared room, listening for the door to unseal. As soon as it did, he went straight back to in front of Levi’s door. Armin and Erwin just stared at the door, and then Eren, and switched between the two before looking at each other.

“Levi’s never needed a scent in one of his heats.” Erwin said, looking back to Eren, who was glowering at him.

Levi, however, was fucking euphoric. The garment was shoved into his nose as he inhaled the scent deeply. He moaned loudly as the vibration of the toy and the scent sent him over edge without even needing to touch himself. He shifted the garment, and he was hit with the most delicious scent. When Levi pressed it to his nose again, he shuddered as he came again. The scent was from an alpha’s shaft, and Levi’s eyes had rolled back as he whined. But this wouldn’t do, the omega inside thought. The alpha that was kind enough to give him something so wonderful, was left with nothing. The omega couldn’t have that. His alpha needed something too!

So Levi dragged himself over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers and crawled back to his nest, placing the garment down and sitting on it, allowing his slick to soak into the fabric. He even rutted against it slightly, rubbing his scent glands on the piece before going to his door, pushing the button that would let them all know that he needed something and they needed to clear the room. Once his door unsealed, Levi just opened the door slightly and dropped the garment there, closing his door and returning to his nest, burying his face into Eren’s boxers.

When Eren saw what Levi had left for him, he bee lined for the bathroom with it, leaving Erwin and Armin to silently slip back into their room to leave him be.


	11. Chapter 11

Levi froze once his heat was over and he had his last climax four days later. Eren’s boxer were pressed into his face, and Eren’s name had just left his mouth. Levi sat up as everything that had happened the last week came back to him. He blushed and sighed. He needed to shower, and to return the underwear to Eren, as well as get his back. He wasn’t embarrassed or anything, but he was sure Eren would be dying of embarrassment.

And Eren was once his inner alpha realised Levi was out of heat. He had also finished climaxing, in his room with Erwin and Armin in the other room on the couch, with Levi’s boxers pressed against his nose and the omega’s name on his lips. He put himself back together and headed to go return the garment he had used for his pleasure the last few days.

Eren and Levi opened their doors at the same time, and looked to the other. They stared for a few seconds before Levi seized forward, dropping Eren’s boxers, and had the alpha against the wall, lips crashing into the alpha’s. And Eren automatically had his arms around the omega’s waist. They didn’t pull apart until they couldn’t breath anymore. And when they did, they just stared at each other.

“Eren.” Levi said, voice hoarse from his heat. Eren just nuzzled into Levi’s neck, nosing his scent gland and crooning, causing the omega to coo back. Their moment was ruined by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned to see Armin and Erwin smiling.

“So, you’re obviously done dancing around each other and are just gonna date like normal people, right?” Armin asked. Eren blushed as he buried his face back into the omega’s neck. Levi chuckled.

“Come on you shit, what do you say?” Levi asked. Eren just looked at him from the corner of his eyes and Levi could feel Eren smiling against his neck.

“Yes.” Eren said, bringing his omega into another kiss. After pulling apart again, the four got straight to airing out the dorm room and switching Erwin’s and Eren’s things. And as soon as that was done, Eren helped Levi clean up his nest and toys. It felt nice being able to hold Levi afterwards. It felt natural, and as they sat on the couch across from Erwin and Armin, nothing was different between them. They still sat close, only now Eren sort of leaned into Levi.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Hey Levi!” Eren called as he ran up to Levi, carrying an armload of blankets and kicking a few pillows towards the young omega. He was spending the day with Levi while their fathers had a meeting, and Kimi and Mikasa were at the store, leaving Carla to watch them._

_“What?” Levi asked as he watched the younger alpha drop the pillows and blankets on the floor in front of him._

_“Let’s make your nest!” Eren said proudly. Levi just stared at him with a cocked brow._

_“I won’t need a nest until I have my first heat, and my Mama will help me build it.” Levi said. Eren pouted._

_“Well, I’m going to have to help my mate when I get one if they’re an omega, and I won’t learn how to help make on unless I get an Omega mate.” Eren said, and then his little cheeks blushed lightly. “And maybe, I can help you if your mommy is too busy.” Levi blushed as well and smiled._

_“Alright, let’s make me a nest.”_

_The two boys laid out the fluffiest blanket Eren had grabbed, and placed in on the omega’s bedroom floor. Eren kept messing with it and Levi just watched._

_“What are you doing?” Levi asked. Eren spoke as he continued, eyes furrowed in his concentration._

_“I’m making sure it’s fluffy enough. Daddy said that omega’s sleep in their nest. So if it’s not fluffy and soft, it won’t be comfy and you’ll wake up all grumpy and stuff.” Eren said, tongue poking out between his lips as he fluffed up a corner. Levi blushed lightly at the alpha’s words, and put up a small smile. Once the blanket was done being fluffed, Eren and Levi set pillows around it, making a sort of pillow fort._

_“It’s done.” Levi said with a nod, but Eren shook his head as he gently pushed Levi towards it._

_“Not until you’re in it.” Eren said. Levi got in his nest and just sat there, watching the alpha._

_“Now what?” Levi asked. Eren looked at Levi and then yawned._

_“Now it’s nap time.” And Eren crawled into Levi’s nest. “Daddy said that alphas sleep in omega’s nests with them to keep them safe.” Levi nodded as he laid down in his nest and Eren curled up next to him, to tired to control his scent and releasing a calming scent that helped Levi drift to sleep, releasing his own calm scent. Neither one noticed Carla come in to put them to sleep, or the pictures she took._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“Levi, that’s not how you make a nest.” Kimi told her son as they were preparing for his first heat. He was twelve, and he was stubborn._

_“This is how I’m making my nest.” Levi said as he place the pillows around his blanket instead of on the end his head would be._

_“Levi.” Kimi said as she went to move a pillow, but the hiss that left her son’s throat made her stop and stare. She watched the tears pricking the corner of his eyes._

_“This is how Eren helped make my nest.” Levi said, fixing a pillow that he hadn’t seen his mother move. “So this will be how I build my nest until the day I die. Don’t you fucking DARE tell me I can’t.” Levi said, letting out a slightly distressed scent as he crawled into the finished nest, laying down. Kimi smiled lightly as she ran her fingers through her sons hair, smiling sadly._

_“Alright honey. You can build your nest however you want. However.” Kimi pulled on Levi’s ears and then slapped his cheeks, leaving her hands there as she made him look at her. “You will not swear at your mother young man. I may not have raised you better, but you shouldn’t already have your father’s foul mouth.”_

_“You swear all the time.” Levi said. Kimi smiled._

_“Damn straight. And remember what I taught you. Everyone around you his maturing, and you’re going to have to defend yourself when you approach your heats now.” She smiled as she then kissed her son’s forehead. “We’ll get you more suitable toys after this heat, when you know what stimulates you best.” Levi groaned._

_“Holy fuck, no.” That got both of Levi’s ears pulled._


	12. Chapter 12

Eren was happy to be with Levi now and share a bedroom. It made him comfortable, and knowing he had the omega close at almost all times maybe the alpha inside him roar with pleasure and success. When they were done cleaning their room and doing course work, the two would cuddle, either on the couch to be social with the other couple, being Armin and Erwin, or in their room. They decided to wait until they had actually mated to ask the university for a single bed, which was required when an omega had been mated, making it easier on their heats, and settled the possessive beasts inside the alpha.

Levi was happy as well. He not only had his old friend back, but his old alpha back. The one he had hoped would always be there to help build his nests like they had when they were little. Who had made the omega realise that he could be friends with alphas without being afraid of them jumping him. He loved the mature scent Eren now gave off, it soothed him and made him less bitchy. This did not stop Levi from being bitchy about certain things, he may hate to admit it at times, but he is more his mother’s child that his father’s. If it wasn’t perfect, it needed to be repeated until it was perfect. And thought Levi’s mother was (by almost everyone’s standards) perfect in every way, shape, and form, Levi had to work for it, which meant Eren would help. Cleaning until their room sparkled and having work done, A+ material was all Levi would strive for, though he wouldn’t push Eren to those standards because their Levi’s own to himself. He had, however, increased Eren’s hygiene habits. Even if they were both half passed out from school work, Levi dragged Eren’s ass to the bathroom to brush his teeth at the LEAST. And laundry would not stay in the hamper for more than two days, clothes did not stay on the floor, at all unless they were having a massive clean and was dusting EVERYTHING, including the light fixtures on the ceilings because dead flies were a no.

But Eren didn’t care. He’d do anything to please his omega. There are times he’d put his foot down (No Levi, we just cleaned our closets, it does not need to be a daily chore, I promise it will not kill you and we don’t need to clean the room right before class, allowing a few dust particles to settle for a couple days is not going to give you a disease, and even if it does, our fathers have probably already made a cure for it), and there were times they butt heads a bit, but for the most part, everything was as perfect for the new couple as things could be. They were together again, in a bond stronger than before that nothing could shake or break.

But perfection was Kimi’s stick, and perfection in college is impossible. Everyone had their demons and skeletons. Everyone had that one thing they wouldn’t speak of to their partner. Levi being an exception because he wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed of anything, but Eren had something he would never talk about, something that Levi had witnessed. And that thing was the alpha’s biggest weakness, the only thing that could bring Eren’s to his knees in a lifeless heap. And it was exposed three weeks into their relationship, a week or so before their Thanksgiving break.

Eren was in his classroom with Armin, Mikasa, and unfortunately Jean. The three friends were talking about possibly going on a triple date before they all headed home for the holidays, when Jean had made an annoyed sound as they prepared to leave the room.

“What’s his problem?” Mikasa had asked as she waited for Annie,, as it was custom for her to walk Mikasa to all of her classes. Armin just shrugged as Eren snorted slightly.

“He’s pissed he hasn’t found someone yet.” Eren said, chuckling lightly.

“Oh, piss off Jeager. I don’t need to be wrapped around some midget’s fucking finger.” Jean snapped out, causing Eren to growl and a threatening scent to flood the classroom.

“What did you just say?” Eren said, stepping up to the slightly taller Beta. “That’s my mate you happen to be speaking about.” Eren said, eyes locked on Jean’s and scent demanding not only an apology, but for Jean to submit to him.

“Calm the hormones, Jeager. I don’t think your bitch is about to enter another heat for another week.” Jean snapped, not willing to submit to his instincts. Eren growled low.

“Stop talking horseface.” Eren’s voice had taken on a dangerous tone, and the room, empty of a professor, watched on and began talking about how a beta was standing up to an alpha, which wasn’t a very common occurrence when the smell of pure, dominating, pissed off alpha was as strong as it was, word quickly spreading and bringing more students to the room.

“Why, alpha? Am I pissing you off by insulting your little mate?” Jean had used as little respect as he could while speaking, causing Eren to bare his teeth in a snarl.

“Last warning, beta. I can’t promise you won’t be in the hospital if you don’t stop.” Eren ordered, obviously done with Jean’s shit.

“Not scared Eren. I’m not scared of you. Haven’t been scared of you, because I know how to shut you down.” Jean said with a smirk. Armin’s eyes widened as he watched the display, realizing what was about to happen.

“Jean, maybe you shouldn’t-” Armin tried, but was quickly cut off by Eren.

“What do you possibly think you can say that could take me down?” Eren barked out, fists clenched and prepared to strike. The smug look on Jean’s face was almost enough to send Eren’s fist into his face, when Jean spoke again.

“Your mom was killed.” And Eren shut down. The scent of angered alpha completely left the air, his enraged face went blank, and he fell to his knees, eyes unseeing. He couldn’t hear anything around him anymore as his mind brought up the memory and played it over, and over, and over again.

“What do you mean?” Mikasa asked, looking between Jean and Eren. “C-Carla was… When was she… Why didn’t anyone tell me?” She asked before falling to her knees as well, feeling as though a knife had been thrust into her chest at the knowledge of the omega woman she viewed as a second mother as a child was gone. At this time, distressed scents began to come from the alpha and beta on the floor, Jean looking like he had one some mega prize as Armin grit his teeth and glared.

Also at this time, Annie was walking in the courtyard to the building Mikasa’s class was in, when she caught scent of her beta’s distressed scent, and hurried to the classroom. It was also at this time, that Erwin and Levi had caught wind of the alpha/beta fight, and not even a second after that Levi scented the strong distressed scent of his alpha, and Erwin caught the slight angered scent of his beta.

And as those three hurried to their mates, Armin began to blow up on Jean.

“Jean you fucking prick!” The small blond yelled. “You don’t fucking say shit like that! It’s shit like that that makes no one like you!” Jean turned to Armin and glared.

“I was proving a point. I can bring this dumbass down easily.”

“By reminding him that he watched his mother get shot!” Armin asked, noticing the stronger scents of distress from his two friends. “Do you even understand what must be happening to Eren right now? Look at him!” Armin said, pointing to the alpha who had curling into the fetal position. “He’s having a fucking breakdown because of you! Do you know how traumatic that must have been for him?” Armin asked. Jean just rolled his eyes.

“If I cared, do you think I would have done it?” Jean asked. Armin grit his teeth. “It’s not like he’s the only one that’s lost a parent you know.” Armin’s scent spiked.

“Yeah. Neither of my parents would be dead if your father wasn’t a good for nothing drunk!” Armin screamed. Jean’s nostrils flared once before he slapped Armin. A menacing growl was all he got for a warning before a large, enraged, Erwin was on Jean, beating the ever living shit out of him. Annie, who had jumped in through the window because she couldn’t bother with the stairs, hurried over to her mate and began to croon as she rocked her back and forth and glared at the students who had pushed themselves against the walls as soon as Erwin’s scent entered the room.

And Levi, he watched Eren with large eyes before he went through the bit of the argument he had just heard, and then the whispers coming around the room, before he realized what had actually happened. People were at first shocked when they smelled an alpha giving off an omega amount of distress, considering their scent could fill a room, and an alpha’s distress would only occupy the area around them. They were then even more shocked to smell an omega’s scent sky rocket to the amounts of rage that was rolling off Levi, a continuous hiss/growl leaving him as he glared at Jean, waiting for Erwin to step aside so that he could have his turn. This beta had hurt his alpha. It may not have been physical, but it was enough to send him into a ball of depression.

Thankfully, the University nurse showed up and brought them all to the infirmary. Sighing as he went to the phone, after making sure Erwin and Levi and their mates were as far from a half conscious Jean as possible with a nerve wracked Mikasa in between. Once the phone was picked up he smiled.

“Brother dear.” The woman on the other side answered. The Nurse smiled.

“Hello Sister. I called to tell you that I have Levi and Mikasa. And you’re kinda needed immediately.” He said as he looked at the poor sap receiving Levi’s death glared as his nephew was making a weird sound, between a hiss, growl, and coo, trying to threaten the beta and calm his alpha.

“Be there is a sec!” The woman said before hanging up. The man then dialed another number.

“Toori? What’s happened?” The man asked. The nurse spun his finger in a circle as he looked through his cabinets for more gauze.

“Not quite sure, I just got off the phone with sis, so she should be here soon, but I thought I’d update you as well and inform you that both of your children are in the infirmary right now. Though I didn’t tell Kimi, I’ll tell you, neither of them are actually hurt, but you remember that kid that Levi used to play with all the time as a kid? The Jeager boy? He’s here too… and to be completely honest with you, he’s pretty fucked up. Not physically, but I’ve never smelled an alpha distress as strong as an omegas in my entire life. I don’t have his father on speed dial, and I’m pretty sure I’d lose my job if I didn't inform him, so if you could somehow inform Dr. Jeager that his son is here, that would be appreciated.” Toori said, then making an ‘ah-ha!’ sound once finding the gauze and going back over to the beta whose face was pretty messed up.

“Eren?... Okay, will do Toori. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” The man on the other side said. Toori hummed and nodded as he started dabbing at some of the blood coming from the beta’s face after passing a cold pack to the alpha who was caring for his own beta and giving him instructions on what to do to keep his jaw from swelling.

“Alright. Oh, Sis is here.” Toori said, and then hung up. The doors to the infirmary opened and, besides the scent of multiple horny college students, in came Kimi. Toori smiled as he opened his arms for her. “Sister!” And as Kimi walked past him, she hit him away, sending him into a fall wall that had a similar indent in it already.

“Don’t get between me and my children brother-dearest.” The omega said, walking past the beaten beta, her scent promptly knocking him out cold. Armin and Erwin turned to her for a brief moment, recognizing the scent but wanting to make sure, before quickly looking away again and hoping she hadn’t seen them. Kimi popped her hip when she got closer to her children, one arm crossed under her chest with the other resting on it slightly, hand on her chin for a moment before she simply snapped her fingers.

Mikasa straightened and turned, as did Levi. Both automatically responding with “Mom?”

Kimi smiled then.

“Hello dears, so, what happened to bring my two babies into here?” Mikasa frowned as Levi just turned back to Eren, rubbing the alpha’s back and being able to just coo at him. Kimi frowned at this. “Well?” Kimi asked again, tapping her boot clad foot lightly.

“Um…” Armin spoke up, getting the omega’s gaze immediately before speaking, retelling everything that happened. Kimi then sighed, turning to Mikasa because it would be easier to deal with her daughter first.

“Alright, Mika, honey.” Kimi sat on the side Annie was not currently taking up, putting a hand gently on her daughter's shoulder. “You remember the last time you saw Eren, when I had put you and Levi to bed before Eren went home? You heard a loud sound and Levi told you to get under the bed and not to move until your father or I came up to get you?” Mikasa nodded her headed. Kimi gave Mikasa a sad smile.

“The truth is, Carla died that night, protecting Eren from men after your father’s head.” Mikasa gasped as she looked at her mother, then Eren, then Levi, then back to her mother.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mikasa asked, obviously feeling betrayed. Kimi’s brow furrowed only slightly.

“Levi asked us not too.” She said firmly. “You were losing your only friend in the entire world, and that was going to be hard enough on you. Finding out the woman you had grown to view as a second mother had died as well would have only made it harder on you. Levi wanted to protect you, since he couldn’t protect Eren. To be there for you, when he couldn’t be there for Eren. Were we going to tell you? I don’t know. I decided to leave that up to Levi to decided. I never wanted you to find out in this way, but you did. And I won’t apologize for that. Your brother should have told you as soon as you had come back into contact with Eren. There is a reason he didn’t though, and I will believe that he had a good reason not to.” Mikasa nodded slowly, feeling better now that she finally understood, but still upset none the less.

“And I will be properly introduced to your alpha later.” Kimi said with a smile to Annie, causing Mikasa to groan slightly. The light brunette omega then moved to Levi.

“Alright Levi, you don’t need to defend Eren any more. Let him go-” The hiss that left Levi’s throat quickly silenced the room.

“Fuck you! I am not leaving my mate! He needs me right now, and if you think I will leave him right now, you can go fuck yourself!” Levi barked out. The air stilled then. Kimi cocked her head slightly as she watched her son.

“Excuse me?” She asked, and her tone alone called both of her children’s attention, causing Levi to actually show emotion. In the next moment, he felt a hand on his. When he looked, Levi saw that even in his state, Eren had moved to comfort his mate, crooning softly, even though it was shaky. Kimi smiled lightly. She had sort of dealt with Levi, but she had one more child to deal with, and this would be a more touchy, private matter.

“Excuse me, but can you all leave for a moment? I need to talk with Eren alone.” As soon as Levi went to argue, another voice filled the room.

“Come on, let’s clear out. You know how your mother is.” It was Kenny, and Levi never disobeyed his father, so the room was cleared of all but Jean, who was still unconscious, Toori, who had bandaged himself up a bit and returned to working on Jean, Eren, who was still curled up in his ball, and Kimi, who was now ready to deal with the alpha.


	13. Chapter 13

Kimi sat on the bed in front of Eren, the alpha staring at his feet and away from the omega he remembered when he was a child. Still beautiful, still charming, and still completely demanding of everyone's attention, even if it wasn’t on purpose (though everyone who knew this omega knew that she loved the attention anyways).

“Eren.” Kimi said gently, waiting for the alpha to look at her, slowly getting more and more irritated as the alpha ignored her. Kimi stood and walked up to him. “Eren sweetie, look at me please I need to talk to you about something.” Kimi asked calmly, but Eren didn’t really seem to hear her. “Eren, I need to talk to you about your mother sweetie. Now would you please look at me?” Eren didn’t even blink, mind still replaying that night, the words Jean had spoken, the whispers of everyone around him, wishing everyone would just stop talking, leave him alone to deal with this how he always did. By mourning and grieving and then ignoring it all together.

“Eren Jeager, look at me right now, young man!” Kimi demanded. Her patience was running thin, but still, no response from Eren. She wasn’t quite sure what to do, when she remembered something.

“Eren Jeager what would your mother say to know that you’re ignoring someone trying to talk to you? I’m pretty sure she’d be ashamed.” Eren’s scent flared as he growled low, looking up with a snarl on his face.

“You don’t know anythi-” And he was cut off by Kimi’s hand across his face firmly, before a soft, squishiness enveloped his face, and a hand softly angled his head from the back to make him look up. Realizing he had been captured in one of Kimi’s infamous boob hugs, something he sort of remembered as a child, and didn’t miss, and therefor realized what everyone had meant when they said ‘hugs’. He was so damn dense sometimes.

“That’s better.” Kimi said as she held the alpha between her fleshy mounds. “Now, let’s talk.” Eren said nothing, but Kimi knew she had his full attention.“Now, what’s wrong sweetie? I want to hear the actual problem from you.” Eren closed up, looking away from her eyes and trying to hide his face, which wouldn’t have been too difficult with his current situation, but Kimi wouldn’t let him. “You need to talk to me sweetie.”

“I don’t want to.” Eren said, trying to sink into the flesh around him and disappear from Kimi’s gaze. It wasn’t harsh or anything, just her usual small smile with slightly condescending eyes, but not meant to make those around her uncomfortable.

“Eren, we need to talk about this. If I don’t, you know Levi will, you know Mikasa will. And you know as well as I do that those two will tag team, or double team you until they get answers. So talk to me. What’s wrong?” Kimi repeated. Eren sighed, Kimi allowing him to sink slightly, but he never spoke. Kimi sighed. “You haven’t finished grieving, have you?” She asked, and when Eren didn’t respond, she sighed again.

“I have…” Eren spoke up finally. “She’s gone… it’s just hard to talk about…” Kimi nodded a bit.

“You need to talk about it. You may have done all your grieving, but you need consolance in it.”

“I don’t want to talk about her.” Eren cried finally, tears running down his face. “It’s… it’s too painful!” Kimi nodded slowly as she pet his hair.

“You need to Eren. Keeping it all in will only hurt you more. You need to talk about it, you need to talk about your mother, share memories of her with the others, don’t keep her to yourself. She wouldn’t want that.”

“How would you know!” Eren snapped, trying to pull away, but ultimately failing. “How would you know what she’d wanted!”

“Because I’ve talked to her about it.” Kimi’s voice had gone cold, her face showing that she was obviously done with Eren’s bullshit, her scent still calming, but with a twinge of annoyance. “The fact of the matter is Eren, your mother was gonna die soon anyways.”

“What are you talking about? She-”

“Was dying, Eren! She had a rare degenerative disease that affected only female omegas, and if she was lucky she would have lasted four more years! Seven if she was really lucky, but realistically, Carla had only two years left.” Eren was quiet as he stared at her with wide, green, watery eyes. “We had talked… the week before the incident…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Carla and Kimi were sitting at the dining room table while Grisha and Kenny were in the office, talking about new medical equipment and tests to help cure the disease that had stricken Carla. The two omegas watched their children taking their naps. Levi may have been eight, but he would still always sleep with Eren, who he was currently cuddled up to, and Mikasa, who had somehow managed to lay across them. The two omegas smiled, when Carla spoke._

_“I… I don’t think I’ll make it four years, Kimi.” Carla said as she turned to her tea. Kimi turned to her._

_“What do you mean, Carla?” The darker brunette Omega put her arms on the table, smiling sadly._

_“I can already feel the toll the degeneration is taking on me. Getting out of the car today was incredibly painful. To be honest, I might not make it the two…”_

_“Have you told Grisha? Eren?” Kimi asked. Carla had shook her head._

_“No, I have an appointment next week, Grisha will find out then, and then… we’ll tell Eren.” Kimi frowned as she looked to their children, seeing that Mikasa had rolled over and Levi had moved so that Eren was curled against his back. The six year old was almost the same height as the omega, and the scene was absolutely precious._

_“What will happen to Eren?” Kimi asked. Carla looked to the scene of their children and sighed._

_“Well, I’m hopping you’d step in. By the time I die, Eren will hopefully have been able to accept the fact I’ll be gone. It’ll be hard on him, but he’ll have Levi and Mikasa to get him through it, and you.” Carla turned to Kimi with a smile. Kimi leaned back and sighed. “You’re already like a second mother to him, and you’re so strong, I know he’ll be safe here when I’m gone.” She said._

_“You know I’ll care for him. We’ve been doing this for two years already getting this all set up.” And that was true. That was why the two families met in the park that day. They knew Carla was dying. That was one of the reason’s Grisha and Kenny met so much, trying to find a cure for Carla’s condition. And as hopeful as Grisha was, they also wanted a backup plan, in case Carla didn’t get the cure in time, or they couldn’t find one, so that Eren would an omega like his mother to help raise him. And since Kimi already had two children of her own, it would also give Eren friends to play with._

_“Kimi, I don’t expect the cure to this disease to be finished in my lifetime. I have accepted the fact that I will be dead before our mates can find and make the cure.” Carla continued as she watched Eren nuzzle into Levi’s neck, and heard the omega make the child equivalent to a purr, which wouldn’t become fully developed until puberty, like his omega coo or Eren’s alpha croon. Kimi nodded and took a sip from her tea._

_“Is there anything you want Eren to know after you're gone?” Kimi asked, not one to beat around the bush. Carla nodded._

_“I want him to be happy, to be able to talk about me fondly, not to hide me away. With my death, it’s possible for so many cures to be found with my body. I want him to be able to know that no more omega females will die like I did. I want my baby to continue to smile like the world is still wondrous. I want him to never stop going, and I want him to never forget me.” Carla said with a sad smile. “Because if he ever forgot me, then it means I didn’t do my job right as a mother. That I wasn’t important enough to him, and that thought is worse that knowing I will die before he hits puberty, before he finds his mate.” Kimi chuckled lightly._

_“I’m pretty sure that you’ve already met your son’s mate.” She said when she gestured to their kids. Levi had rolled back over and had wrapped his arms around Eren, as Eren had done back, and had unconsciously pressed his lips to Eren’s forehead as Eren hummed happily, Mikasa laying on their feet. Carla smiled as well._

_“That would make me very happy.” She said as she watched as something made Eren twitch in his dream and kick Mikasa in the stomach, causing the beta to wake up and whine._

_“Mama! Eren kicked me again!” Therefore waking the other two children from their blissful sleep to Eren apologizing and Levi telling her to stop sleeping on them during naptime._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“But Carla died the day before her appointment, and she never got to tell Grisha that she had wanted me to be there for you, and so he took you and left. But now, there is a cure for the sickness that would have taken your mother’s life.” Eren was crying, no point in hiding the fact he had buried his face into Kimi’s chest, face completely hidden from view. “Eren, I have a question for you.” Eren only moved his head enough that Kimi could see his eyes.

“Yeah?” He croaked out. Kimi smiled.

“Did Levi tell you what he was majoring in?” Eren nodded.

“Psychology.” Eren said as Kimi finally let him go so he could sit back and wipe his eyes.

“Did he specify what kind?” She continued to question. When Eren shook his head, she giggled a little. “Children psychology. Do you know why?” Eren shook his head again. “Because of you, and Mikasa.” She said. “He didn’t know how you felt actually seeing your mother be killed, only how he felt seeing you cry and seeing her dead on the floor. He wanted to be there for Mikasa, but he couldn’t be there for you. He had thought that he could make it up to you if he helped children that had gone through similar experiences. That’s why he wants to become a child psychologist.” Kimi said, smiling proudly. Eren nodded and smiled, happy he had encouraged his omega without even being there physically.

“And Eren, one more thing.” Kimi said. “It’s the cheesiest line ever, but it is so true. Your loved ones are always with you, no matter distance, or status. They will always be with you right here.” She pointed to Eren’s chest and smiled. “As long as you keep their memory alive, and never forget them, and always hold them close, they will never have truly left you. But if you continue to keep their memory to yourself,and try to keep them from your mind.” Kimi’s smile turned sad. “Then they will truly die, and that will be the time they will leave you forever.” Eren nodded, still crying, but then smiled lightly.

“I haven’t cried like this since Mom died.” Eren said. Kimi nodded.

“And hopefully you will never have to cry like this again. Hopefully, the next time you cry, it’ll be because Levi’s pregnant. Speaking of which.” Kimi smiled wide. “I want three grandchildren, one of each dynamic, or more if you don’t get all three with the first three. What I’m saying is, mate, bond, and then fuck. Like seriously, I’m not getting any younger, and I’m not feeling having anymore children of my own.” Eren blushed lightly, before laughing.

“That all depends on Levi. You’ll have to ask him. And Mikasa can have kids too, she has an alpha.”

“Right.” Kimi said. “And I have yet to be properly introduced. Are you alright now, sweetie?” Kimi asked, and after seeing Eren’s smile and nod, stood up. “I’m glad, because now I have to go interrogate my daughter. Have fun with Levi. I think his next heat starts in a few days. Have fun, be good, fuck hard, and remember that he might need the nipple vibrators in case you knot before he cums.”

“Mother!” Levi cried, having opened the door, deciding that they had been taking to long. Mikasa trying to sneak away with Annie while Erwin and Armin were nowhere to be found, Kenny only shaking his head lightly as he entered the room, waving to Toori as he entered.

“Are we all done?” Kenny asked. Kimi nodded as she walked over to her husband.

“Yes dear, you can go back to work now, supper might not be ready because I need to go interrogate our other baby.” And Kimi caught onto Annie and Mikasa, walking the two back to their shared dorm room as Eren and Levi stood in the infirmary a little longer, both blushing, one from embarrassment and the other from slight irritation.

“You know, you don’t have to listen to her.” Levi said as he leaned on the wall next to Eren. “I’m don't feel like having twelve fucking kids just to get her fucking grandchild quota.” Levi said, causing Eren to blush even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we’re gonna take a little detour into Annie/Mikasa territory because RushTheCrow is a Annie/Mikasa whore and hasn’t found any good smuts for his OTP. So if any of you know fanfictions that have good Annie/Mikasa smut, send them to him, or me to send to him. So yeah, next chapter is Annie/Mikasa smut. After that I might write some WinMin smut, because I like smut, and then we will return with Levi’s heat, and Ereri smut…. so the next three chapters will be smut, unless the Annie/Mikasa and WinMin smut are too short, and then they’ll be one chapter and it’ll only be the next two chapters that are smut…. just accept the fact that I am a smutslut and we will have no problems.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is (technically) my first time writing Yuri smut EVER! BE GENTLE WITH ME DAMN IT! Also, I’m used to Yoai smut, and haven’t written Hetero smut in, like, three or four years, so my memory of other terms for female parts has sort of faded, so expect the phrasing to be extremely black and white and anatomically accurate term wise… sorry if that turns any of you off. Not sure Rush will be much help with this one, Lazyass… LOVE YOU BABE

Mikasa and Annie were sitting on their couch, the beta giving a relieved sigh that her mother had finally left after interrogating Annie. It was quiet for a few moments, before Annie spoke.

“You okay?” She asked, face void of emotion, but it caught in her tone and icy eyes. Mikasa went to nod, but stopped and shrugged.

“I guess I can sort of get why Levi didn’t want to tell me. We had been really close to Carla, and at the time, I wouldn’t have been able to handle losing Carla and Eren. But he could have told me once I was older. He could have told me after we had met Eren before the semester began, but he didn’t.” Mikasa said with a frown. “And the fact my parents allowed my brother to control what I learned irks me, but I guess they could see the logic he displayed at the time.” Mikasa let out a suddering breath. “I just wish I knew sooner, so that I might have been able to help Eren a little.”

“Well, what’s happened has happened. There’s nothing you can do now.” Annie said, wrapping her arms around her mate. Mikasa hummed lightly, leaning against her alpha.

“I’m just so pissed!” Mikasa said. “I had been lied to for over a decade! I thought it was because something had happened back in Grisha’s home town and they had to move because of that. They had just lied to me, and now I learn that Carla was killed? She was shot, because someone wanted to kill MY FATHER? Isn’t that important information to share with your child? We had to move, and I didn’t know why. No one had told me anything! I’ve been in the dark for so long, who knows what else they’ve been hiding from me!” Annie started to croon gently as Mikasa continued to rant.

“Mikasa, don’t you think learning an important figure in your life was killed after an attempt on your father, having your only friend move, and moving yourself may have been a little much for you to handle at that stage? Compare that to your brother, who had actually known what had happened, and had to hide it from you all these years. He had seen Carla’s body, Eren crying for her, knowing he was leaving, and having to deal with the move and not being there for his friend. Then compare that to Eren, who literally saw his mother shot, and moved to a different city altogether, leaving behind his only two friends. Yes, he became friends with Armin, but by what I’ve seen, that’s it. And from what Armin had told us while your mother was talking to Eren, it was because they had both been grieving the recent loss of their parents.” Annie explained. Mikasa then huffed in frustration.

“I’m glad Eren made a friend, but, but…” Mikasa teared up. “What about me? He was my only friend. No one else came near me because they thought I was going to be too stuck up, and as a beta, most people don’t look twice, preferring an alpha or omega. I couldn’t actually make a friend!”

“Didn’t you become friends with Armin through your pen pal thing?” Annie asked. “It may not be the same as having a real, physical friend, but he was someone to talk too. And isn’t it because of your friendship with him that you got to meet Eren again?” Annie asked. Mikasa nodded slowly, wiping her eyes.

“Yes.” She sobbed out. “ And I’m so grateful for that but-”

“But nothing.” Annie said, tightening her hold on Mikasa. “Come on, let’s go do our work and go to bed, today’s been a long day.” Mikasa nodded and went with Annie to do their work. They shared a two person dorm, having different rooms, but they spent most of their time in Annie’s room. And after they finished their projects and such, they crawled into the mate bed they had requested for the room. They had already bonded, red teeth marks permanently embedded in their napes, scents mixed till they both had breathed their last breath.

Mikasa curled up to Annie as close as she could, head tucked under her mates chin, Annie crooning softly to finish calming Mikasa down from the events of the day. But the peace didn’t stay. Mikasa began to mouth at the skin of Annie’s neck.

“Mikasa, we have class tomorrow.” Annie groaned, but made no move to stop the beta from moving to nibble at her clavicle.

“Please.” Mikasa pleaded. Annie rolled her eyes and scruffed Mikasa, causing the Beta to stop immediately and whimper.

“I am not going to have sex with you if it’s just an emotional outlet.” Annie said firmly. Mikasa shook her head, blushing lightly.

“I-It’s not that, I swear. It’s… what Mom had said earlier.” Annie froze and let go of Mikasa, shaking her head with a small smile on her face.

“Shouldn’t we wait for that until after you graduate?” Annie asked, but Mikasa went straight back to nibbling Annie’s clavicle.

“You don’t need to knock me up, I’m on the pill, but please Annie, I need you right now.” The scent of arousal hit Annie, not as strong as it would have Mikasa been omega or alpha, but it had Annie growling as Mikasa ran her hands under the waistband of Annie’s sleep shorts to rub at her hip.

“Fine.” Annie said as she rolled on top of Mikasa. “But give me a damn minute.” She got off the bed and head to her desk, grabbing the pill bottle on the top and taking one. It would take effect in a minute or two. The fact of the matter was, all alpha’s could get any other dynamic pregnant, and the fact the two alpha females had been able to reproduce with each other, it was important for Mikasa and Annie to be careful. So, Annie had pills that would kill her inseminating cells for one 24 hour period. After Annie had taken her pill, she turned back to Mikasa.

“Toys?” She asked. When Mikasa shook her head, Annie went back over to the beta that had already stipped off her tanktop, leaving her in her sleeping shorts. Annie growled as she climbed back onto her mate and kissed her. It wasn’t hard and rushed, but soft, smooth, passionate, but still held a strong hunger in it.

Annie then moved to leaving lingering kiss on Mikasa’s jaw and neck, bringing breathy moans from the ravenette as Annie left small marks on her skin. Her hands gently rubbing up and down Mikasa’s sides, lightly tickling the skin, but causing Mikasa to arch up slightly, pressing her breasts into Annie’s own. Mikasa’s breasts were slightly larger than Annie’s, but Annie’s mother also wasn’t walking around with boobs big enough to knock over a building if she turned the corner too fast. But Mikasa was still soft under Annie’s mouth and fingers, causing the alpha to nibble a little harder on Mikasa’s collar bone, laying more marks of claim to her mate's skin.

Annie sat up to remove her own tank top, wanting to feel Mikasa’s skin on hers, and as soon as she went back for a kiss, their skin touching and heating up, they both moaned into the others mouths, feeling the other’s chest squish to try to conform to the other’s shape.

They kept their lips locked, tongues entering a war of dominance that could really go either way, as their hands travelled to caress any skin accessable, bodies also rocking against each other, just to feel the glide of their smooth bodies against each other.

Eventually, Annie pulled away from Mikasa and went back to kissing down the younger's body, kissing her way down to her chest and going straight to one of Mikasa’s perky pink nipples, rolling the nub in her mouth with her tongue and teeth as the other hand dipped under Mikasa’s shorts to rub at the nub there, causing Mikasa to arch and moan, pressing her body closer to Annie and begging for more. Annie suckled on Mikasa’s breasts, leaving marks all over them and leaving her nipples stiff and abused, before kissing down to Mikasa’s stomach. It was toned from years of martial arts, and Annie truly loved how fit her partner was, leaving kisses and marks all of the skin, darkening a few from the last time they had had a tryst.

“Annie.” Mikasa said, breathless as Annie had not stopped her relentless attack on her clit. Annie needed no other words before she laid back, allowing Mikasa to crawl over her, and only growled when Mikasa latched onto one of her own nipples with her teeth, only to follow up by sucking it into her mouth to play with with her tongue, her other hand going to play with the other, kneading the flesh underneath in and cause Annie to arch as well. Annie’s hand slipped back into Mikasa’s shorts in return to rubbing her mate, making Mikasa shudder and moan around the nub in her mouth. Mikasa retorted by sticking her free hand down Annie’s shorts and rubbing at her clit, causing the Alpha to moan. As soon as Mikasa had pulled off from Annie’s chest, the alpha’s chest looked similar to her mates, but Mikasa whined.

“Annie.” She moaned, rubbing their clothed intimates together. Annie sighed lightly.

“What is it Mikasa?” Annie asked.

“Eat me?” Mikasa asked. Neither were shy with their desires, and neither got embarrassed when the other was blunt, so Annie nodded.

“Only if you return the favor.” Mikasa nodded, both quickly taking off their shorts before getting into position, Mikasa laying on the bed with Annie over her. “Don’t get so consumed with pleasure this time that you forget about me.” Annie said with a small smirk. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“Only if you remember to- Ooo.” Mikasa was cut off by Annie flicking her tongue over her clit, already spreading Mikasa wide and going to sucking on the nub, tongue messing with the hood and making obscene noises as equally obscene noises left Mikasa mop, but she had something to do, so Mikasa pulled on of the folds in front of her into her mouth, causing Annie to moan, vibrating Mikasa’s clit and making the beta almost scream. In retaliation, Mikasa spread her Alpha open and licked at her entrance, licking the opening before dipping her tongue inside. Annie hips shivered as she pushed back onto Mikasa’s tongue, and then pulled off Mikasa’s clit to lick at her fingers before returning her head between her mate's legs, but adding a single finger into her mates wettened vagina.

“Annie!” Mikasa moaned out, back arching slightly. Annie pulled off Mikasa.

“Less talking, more licking.” And as Annie returned to her previous task, she added a second finger into Mikasa. Mikasa responded by using her thumb to rub against Annie’s clit, causing the alpha to shudder. Once they started bucking onto each other, Annie with three fingers into Mikasa and Mikasa with her tongue stroking Annie’s walls, the two pulled off each other, panting.

“Do you want to continue like this, or finish a different way?” Annie asked through her pants. Mikasa took a deep breath, getting the strong scent of arousal into her system, answered after a minute or two.

“I want to be able to see your face when I cum.” Mikasa panted out, feeling Annie nodded, her head had been resting on the taller girl’s thigh, and soon Annie was up and sitting between Mikasa’s legs. The alpha crawled forward with purpose before entangling hers and Mikasa's legs, pressing their folds firmly together, moaning slightly at the heat radiating off from Mikasa, and placing said beta’s leg over one shoulder.

“Ready?” Annie asked, and when Mikasa nodded, began to grind her hips, rubbing herself against Mikasa’s intimates. Mikasa responded by rubbing back, a slow rhythm increasing in pressure and speed as the desperate need to climax consumed the two, the smell of sweat and sex filled the room as well as the two’s aroused scents, going until both females toes curled and they moaned loudly in climax, shivering slightly as they both dropped from their highs, Annie having fallen forward onto Mikasa, their juices mixing and running down their legs.

“Th-Thank you… Annie…” Mikasa panted, wrapping her arms around her mate. Annie just nodded. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Now let’s go the fuck to sleep. We’ll shower in the morning.” Annie said as the two then fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that good for a first time Yuri smut writer? I found it hot, but that might just be me. Rush, what do you think?  
> *I LOVE IT! The timing, the pacing, the way things flowed throughout this chapter. Thank you Nyoo :)*  
> Yay! I have succeeded in my mission to write my boyfriend smut that I can actually read to him! Like, you don’t understand. I’ve written nothing but Yaoi smut, guyxguy, for the past year or two, and he will NOT let me read it to him, I have tried!  
> *NEVER*  
> The struggle is real my sweets! Anyways, next chapter will be WinMin, and for those of you who don’t know, that means ErwinxArmin.  
> *I do not want to be here while you write that*  
> … You see! The struggle is SO REAL!


	15. Chapter 15

Armin and Erwin were sitting in their room, Erwin still holding an ice pack to Armin’s face, ten minutes on ten off to keep the swelling down, switching to five on five off after a few hours. Erwin was crooning to Armin as he did homework during the time the pack was off. The beta was glad Eren was dealt with and seemed a lot better by what the beta could tell when he saw him after he was done talking with Kimi.

“That beta better be glad we got separated.” Erwin said as he tended to his other half. They hadn’t mated yet, wanted to see how things went before going that far, though they have had a few trysts already.

“You should be glad you aren’t being expelled.” Armin said back. “I’m grateful, you know that, but-” Erwin grabbed Armin’s face carefully as he looked into the blond’s eyes.

“You’re important to me, Armin. No, I didn’t need to let my instincts control me as much as they had, but I stopped thinking when I saw him strike you.” Erwin kissed Armin gently.

“Erwin.” Armin said with a sigh. The bigger male smiled.

“How about you and your grandfather come to my house for Thanksgiving?” Erwin asked, catching Armin completely off guard.

“W-What?” Armin asked. “B-But I usually have it with Eren and his dad.” Armin said. Erwin laughed.

“I’m 99% sure that Kimi will have invited them, Mikasa’s mate and her family, to the house to discuss grandchildren.” Erwin explained. “Besides, I’d like you to meet my parents.”

“B-But it’s only been a month since we’ve gotten together.” Armin said. “Isn’t it a little too soon?” Armin asked carefully. Erwin shrugged.

“It may be, but if I’m right and Eren and his father do end up at Levi’s, then you and your grandfather would be alone.” Erwin said.

“You’re trying to manipulate me, aren’t you?” Armin asked. Erwin shrugged.

“Not in a negative sense.” Erwin pulled back. “If you truly don’t want to, that’s fine. It’s your call.” Armin’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re a conniving bastard, you know that?” Armin asked, getting nothing but a wide smirk from the alpha.

“Been told that my entire life with only slightly altered wording.” Erwin said before letting out a deep laugh. Armin sighed and smiled.

“Fine, but only if Eren and his father are really going to Levi’s.” Armin said. Erwin smiled as he gently kissed Armin again. “Thank you, by the way.” Armin said.

“For beating up that beta?” Erwin asked. The beta shook his head.

“No, for not prying. People would usually pry when they hear what I yelled at Jean. But you haven’t asked a word about it. Thank you for that.” Erwin nodded.

“I can’t lie and say I’m not curious about it, but I know when to push.” Erwin said, laying back on his bed. They had technically pushed their beds together, not mated so not needing a mate’s bed. When they needed space, they pushed their beds apart, and it worked for them. Tonight they were pushed together. Armin sighed.

“I don’t mind talking about it now. I had coped with it much better than Eren did obviously.” Armin had put his things away, going to put the ice pack in the freezer before returning and laying next to Erwin after they had both changed and done their night routine.

“Well, my parents had left me at my grandfather’s for the weekend because we had been remodeling the house and they needed to get supplies, but knew they were going to be late and couldn’t bring me with them. Apparently, at the same time, Jean’s dad decided to go bar hopping and was between bars in his car. He swerved and hit my parent’s head on, they died on impact, but he somehow managed to leave with minimal damage. He’s still in jail.”

“It really messed Jean and I up. Jean because everyone knew who his father was because he was always drunk and abusive. From what I’ve heard from Jean’s mother, he was the sweetest alpha when they had fallen in love and mated. But as the years went on, he couldn’t keep a job, and being unable to provide for his family sent him to drinking, and while drunk, he was someone else. And for me, I was raised by my grandfather. Grisha was like a second father when he moved in next door, but it was hard without having anyone to have as a mother figure.” Armin exhaled deeply, hearing Erwin hum as he nuzzled the younger blond.

“I see, thank you for telling me.” Armin nodded, but sniffed, causing Erwin to reel his head back to see Armin crying.

“It still upsets me sometimes. And the fact that he used losing a parent against Eren, and then acted like it was nothing big, just made me so angry. He still technically has both of his parents. Eren watched his mother, and I had lost both of mine because of Jean’s father. I didn’t think he could be so heartless, but things happen. I guess.” Armin buried his face into Erwin’s neck. The alpha was crooning as he pet Armin’s head.

“It’s alright to be upset Armin, it’s only natural.” Erwin said, nuzzling Armin. The beta nodded before pressing himself closer to Erwin.

“I just…” Armin sighed. “Really want you close right now.” Erwin nodded as he held Armin close to his chest. The beta made a happy sound in his throat, before huffing in a slightly annoyed fashion.

“Are you alright, Armin?” Erwin asked. He was pushed onto his back, cocking his head slightly as Armin crawled on top of his abdomen.

“I am, but too be completely honest, I had big plans for us tonight.” Armin said, crossing his arms and pouting slightly. “Had this elaborate plan to seduce you into taking me tonight, but since Jean ruined that, and I probably shouldn’t drown my emotions with sex, I still have every intention of at least having us both get off tonight. And before you start to argue.” Armin placed a single finger on Erwin’s lips. “I can smell the protective possession emanating from your scent glands. As well as the want to claim. You want to knot, and you want to hear me submit to you and ask for you to quench my need for pleasure and release. But since sex is currently off the table.” Armin leaned down next to Erwin’s ear.

“How about we just have a touch and play? I’ll even let you control when I cum.” Erwin gave a quiet growl and a smirk.

“You are a naughty beta, you know that?” Armin shrugged as he unbuttoned his pajama top.

“And you aren't complaining about it. So why not be a good alpha, and help get your beta off. I’ll even let you read my newest graphic novel before me. But” Armin stated quickly. “Only if I think you’ve given me a good enough orgasm. And no cumming on my face again.” Erwin chuckled deep in his throat.

“I’m sorry, I told you to close your eyes.” Erwin said. “If I knew it would have gotten in your eye, I would have aimed lower.” Armin hit his chest playfully.

“Do you know how awkward it is explaining to Mikasa and Eren that my alpha jizzed in my eye and it wasn’t because you were a little to rough with me. It’s awful.” Armin laughed, before he was on his back, Erwin pinning him to the bed.

“Well now, how about I do something to make you have another awkward explanation session with them?” Armin sighed as he just accepted the large man between his legs.

“Just touch me.” Armin said, whining softly after when Erwin barely touched his earlobe with the tip of his tongue. Armin’s ears were so sensitive when it came to intimate situations. A small touch was all he needed to shoot hard, and he sometimes hated that he was so easily turned on, and Erwin wasn’t. It wasn’t hard to turn the alpha on, it just didn’t take a simple action such as licking his earlobe to do it. But Armin just panted slightly as he whined again when Erwin’s tongue ran along the shell of his ear, a large hand running up his smooth stomach to tweak one of Armin’s pink nipples. The beta caught Erwin’s lips as they moved to brush against his jaw, and though the kiss was meant to start slow, it quickly turned into tongue and teeth, hand working off clothing and Armin whining for Erwin to just touch him. He was SO ready for his alpha to wrap that large, rough hand around his dick, pumping it till the beta came with a silent scream.

But Armin knew better. Had slept with Erwin enough times to know that he liked to play and tease. And he started by kissing around Armin’s scent gland instead of just biting it and marking Armin up like the beta knew he would be by the end of their tryst. Armin shivered as Erwin’s tongue moved slightly closer to Armin’s gland, and leaving it there as he thumbs moved around the beta’s nipples, barely brushing the nubs when he decreased the radius his thumbs were moving around. Armin shivered and let out a moan, shivered as he began to writhe under Erwin, hoping to move just right so SOMETHING happened. But Erwin used his hips to pin Armin down, and the beta mewled at the feeling of the alpha’s cock against his own, trying to thrust against it for friction he wasn’t getting.

“I know I said you could control when I come, but seriously Erwin, do something but tease.” Armin panted out, a slightly annoyed edge to his voice. Erwin chuckled darkly, and as his breath puffed against Armin’s gland, the beta moaned a little louder than intended.

“You said so yourself. I want to hear you to submit. And.” Erwin flicked his tongue onto Armin’s gland, causing another moan to leave the beta’s lips. “I love it when you beg.” Erwin moved to Armin’s nipples to lap at them as one hand rub at his side (another one of Armin’s sensitive points) and his free hand removed Armin’s erection for his pajama pants. The beta hissed slightly at the cold night air, but whimpered at the feeling of his alpha pressing on his perineum. The massage to the sensitive areas had Armin’s head fogging.

“Erwin.” Armin panted out, blue meeting blue as Erwin pulled away from Armin’s chest. “Let me at least suck you off.” Erwin shivered at the broken, yet innocent tone Armin used to give his request. Erwin nodded, rolling on his back as Armin got into position, straddling his broad chest as he bent down to get to work. When he had first seen the alpha’s dick, Armin was scared. He wasn’t sure something so large could fit inside of him. But once it happened, Armin was more than happy to spread his legs like an omega in heat. After studies, obviously.

Armin began to take Erwin’s length in while the alpha growled and manhandled Armin’s hips so that he could gently nibble on his inner thighs, by the scent glands. Armin moaned around the length in his mouth and couldn’t help the shiver that went down his spine. Erwin smirked against his flesh as he finally just sank his teeth into Armin’s thighs, causing the beta to pull off his length with a cry of ecstasy.

Armin growled as he returned the favor in kind while using his hands to pump Erwin’s shaft and play with his scrotum. He heard Erwin’s head fall back into the pillows with a quiet ‘poof’ and a groan. Armin smirked as he fondled his lover while, turning to lapping at the glands at the base of Erwin’s length. It twitched at Armin’s ministrations, and after returning to giving head, Armin wiggled his hips to get Erwin’s attention. Erwin buried his face between Armin’s cheeks and delved his tongue straight into Armin’s hole. The beta moaned as he thrust back onto the alpha’s face.

“Er-Erwin… I-I’m gonna cum!” Armin said, face pressing into the base of Erwin’s shaft. He could have cried the moment he felt Erwin completely pull away and apply pressure to the base of the beta’s length, keeping him for reaching orgasm. Armin whined loudly and in pure frustration, wiggling his hips and turning to see blue eyes dark and a smirk that made Armin whine louder.

“Oh no. You said I could control when you go, and I intend to do so.” Erwin said in a low, rough voice that had Armin shivering in want.

They had a very long night ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel proud of myself for my first WinMin piece. And next chapter, RushtheCrow will finally come back to help me! Because I may have lied and Eren and Levi won't get to have their smut for a little bit longer. I do apologize, but it will be worth it! But, we do return to our lovely babies next chapter I promise!


	16. Chapter 16

Eren and Levi just laid in Levi’s bed. It was cramped and the two couldn’t move without brushing against the other, but that’s what they needed right now. To just be near each other. It had been a long day for both of them, and Eren had a lot to talk about.

“Remember that time my mom caught us trying on Mikasa’s panties?” Eren said with a laugh. Levi groaned as he hide his face in Eren’s shoulder.

“I’m reminded every time we walk past any store that sells lingerie or underwear.” Levi huffed. “Probably not as bad as when you walked in on my parent’s getting it on.” Eren flushed red.

“You found my mom’s dildo.” Eren said, then smirked. “And then your mom had to explain that you’d have one when you were older and you nearly cried.” Levi sat up and hit Eren with his pillow.

“Fuck off. I was seven. And it looked fucking huge at that time.” Eren chuckled as he looked to Levi, a thought passing his head.

“And what about now? Are your vibrators still 'fucking huge' to you?” Levi’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“I take offense to that. I’m an Omega, I can’t help it if I genetically get the short stick in dick size.” Eren sat up and hugged Levi.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Eren said with a sigh, a smile on his face.

“Bet my toys are bigger than you.” Levi said with a smirk. Eren pulled away and scowled.

“I will let you know that I am in fact bigger than your green dildo.” Levi’s eyes flashed with a mischief Eren hadn’t seen in years.

“Can’t wait to find out if that’s true.” He said, moving to straddle Eren’s lap. Eren just set his hands on Levi’s hips and hummed, rubbing circles through Levi’s jeans.

“Might be soon if what your mother said was right.” Eren said, leaning forward and sniffing Levi’s scent glands. “But it seems she might be off.”

“She is. My heat won’t start until the day after we go home for break.” Levi said with a shrug. Eren hummed as he leaned forward and nuzzled Levi’s neck.

“I’m not looking forward to break.” Eren said into Levi’s skin. Levi leaned back a bit to try and get a better look at Eren’s face.

“Why’s that brat?” Eren gave Levi a half assed glare at the old nickname, but didn’t comment on it.

“It’s just… I finally got you back, and we’re together now. I don’t want to be separated again.” Eren sighed out. Levi hummed as he slowly ran his fingers through Eren’s hair.

“Why don’t you and Grisha come to Thanksgiving at my place? Mother will be absolutely thrilled I’m sure.” Eren smiled a bit at Levi’s offer.

“I would love that, but I can’t leave Armin and his grandfather alone. We’ve celebrated with them since I moved to Shiganshina.” Eren said. Levi laughed lightly.

“I’m sure Erwin invited blondie to his place, with his grandfather. And I’m sure the terms depend on what you do.” Levi said. “If you want to spend it how you have, I won’t stop you. But mother misses cooking for more than four people.” Eren hummed as he leaned back into Levi, nose resting over his scent gland and taking a deep breath, loving the way Levi’s scent calmed him down and reminded him so much of home.

“I’ll talk to dad about it.” Eren said after a few minutes. Levi nodded as he wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and nuzzled his hair with a coo. Eren responded with a croon and not long after the two were dozing off.

“Hey, stop for a second. I need to shower before I knock out.” Levi said, voice a little rough with how tired he was becoming. Eren nodded slightly as he let Levi go so they could get ready for bed, returning to their room as Armin and Erwin left theirs.

It turned out that Eren didn’t need to ask his dad, or double check with Armin, because the alpha got a call the next morning from his father, saying that Kimi had invited them over for the entire week of Thanksgiving break. It would be easier on Grisha since he still worked as head doctor at Trost Hospital, and Eren was just happy to be with Levi and Mikasa. He also found out that Annie and her parents would be coming over. So it was going to be very interesting.

So not even a week later, Eren found himself in Levi’s house, helping said omega set up his nest, with Kimi watching from the doorway.

“So, have you told Eren your dirty secret yet dear?” Kimi asked with a smile. Levi’s eyes shot daggers at her momentarily.

“That is none of his business mother.” Levi said firmly. Kimi giggled.

“So he doesn’t know that almost every heat you’ve had involved you moaning his name?” Kimi said with a smirk. Levi glared, pink dusting his cheeks as Eren blushed deeply.

“Damn it mother. Suffocate on your tits.” Kimi crossed her arms, causing said appendages to bounce.

“That's alright.” Grisha said as he passed by the door. “I knew Eren hit puberty when Levi’s name kept coming from his room in the late hours of the night with the heavy scent of aroused alpha coming from under the door.” Eren began to choke on the air he had just inhaled as Levi’s cheeks tinted more.

“I’m trying to make my damn nest! Leave me the fuck alone and let my alpha help me.” Levi barked. Kimi laughed as she shut the door. Levi sighed as he returned to setting his pillows up, but stopped when he noticed Eren was just sitting still. When Levi looked to him, he was pinned to the floor. “Eren?”

“Omega.” Eren responded, voice deep and rough, causing Levi to shiver, his instincts lighting up at the sound of his dynamic coming from his lover. But when Eren moved to latch onto his scent gland, Levi put a hand to his chest and pushed lightly. Eren blinked a few times before looking at Levi’s hand. When everything clicked, Eren almost threw himself off from Levi.

“Shit, sorry. Just, calling me your alpha really riled me up.” Eren said, blushing again as he shifted and tried to hide the tent in his pants. Levi shook his head as he placed the last pillow and crawled into his nest, emptying out his toys and leaning against his foot board. Levi’s nest was on the floor again, and he had planned for Eren to at least sleep in the room with him to help him through his heat, even if they weren't mated yet. Eren had been dead set on not mating or even having sex with Levi if others could hear the alpha take the omega for the first time. Eren was being possessive, as most alpha’s were, but Levi agreed with him, not wanting anyone to hear his alpha falling apart.

Levi’s heat hit early the next morning and he was bare with his ass in the air, whining when Eren woke up. He groaned at how sweet his omega smelled. But before he could help Levi out, there was a knock on the door, causing Eren to growl.

“Eren, it’s Kimi.” The omega woman said. Eren calmed as the door opened and she walked in. Levi whined as he looked to Eren, hoping the alpha could take the pain away and replace it with pleasure, and he had a continued hiss going as his mother approached Eren. Another omega was approaching his alpha, and though she was mated, Levi knew she was gorgeous. And everyone else thought so as well. And Levi didn’t want to lose his alpha to this omega.

“Calm the fuck down Levi.” She said as she handed Eren a pill bottle. “I am your mother first of all. Second of all, these are spermicide pills. I may want grandchildren, but I accept the fact you two may not be ready.” She then placed a packet on one of Levi’s pillows. “And these are your birth control. I know you ran out before you got here.” Kimi turned to Eren again.

“This is your first heat with an omega partner, so let me do this quick. Levi won’t be leaving the room, he has his own bathroom so you have nothing to worry about there, but you will need to get his food for him, understand?” Eren nodded. Kimi smiled. “Good. Have fun you two.” And she left. As soon as the door shut, Levi whined and Eren quickly began to strip, taking the spermicide pill just in case, and went to Levi, kissing the omega deeply as his skin pressed against Levi’s skin, hot to the touch because of the heat. The way his body was reacting, this was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some on and off smut in the next chapter. But no sex. As I said, I don’t feel like they’d want others to hear them fucking/making love, and all because Kenny is a rich ass man, does not mean he could afford an apartment with soundproof walls.


	17. Chapter 17

Levi’s body shuddered as Eren pressed against him, his scent invading Levi’s nose and causing the omega to whine. His alpha was finally back, finally here to take care of him, finally here to stop the insistent need to be filled, mated. A little voice in his head reminded him that he wouldn’t be mated this heat, however, and that caused a more pitiful whimper to leave his throat. But it was swallowed by Eren’s lips, who only pulled back when the whimpering continued.

“Levi?” Eren asked as one of his hands trailed up and down Levi’s side. “What’s wrong?” Eren sounded slightly worried. Omega’s whimpered in heat, that’s normal and a given, but this whimper seemed slightly different.

“I’m just so sick of relying on my Goddamn toys and fingers when there’s a perfectly good cock that could be shoved up my ass.” Levi bit out, huffing a bit. Eren let out a shuttering sigh, resting his head on Levi’s shoulder, which was a stupid idea because Eren was close to the source of the amazingly sweet scent Levi was giving off.

“We agreed not to mate this time.” Eren panted out. Levi sighed as he shifted, whimpering as he felt Eren’s erection glide against his inner thigh. But Eren had a point. They had agreed, made a deal. And damn Kimi for raising Levi to always keep his word.

“You could still fuck me.” Levi’s inner omega nearly killed him for that. He didn’t want to just fuck like Armin and Erwin. He knew Eren was his mate, and that made him only want Eren if he would end up with mating marks in the end of it. And Eren’s growl proved that the alpha felt the same.

“You aren’t just some fuck toy.” Eren bit out, staring down into grey eyes. “You mean everything to me,” Eren then laid his head on Levi’s. “And I want to prove it to you. But for now.” Eren smirked as he rolled his hips down, pressing their lengths together, the scent glands on their erections rubbing together and causing both to shiver and moan. “I need to get you through a heat. So what should we play with first, Omega.” Eren whispered the last word into Levi’s ear in a deep, husky tone, causing Levi to whine.

“I don’t care, just do something.” Levi said, rolling his hips up into Eren to keep the friction between not only their cocks, but the glands there, going.

“Vibrator it is.” Eren said as he looked amongst Levi’s vibrators. He picked up one that looked sort of like a large pebble or elongated bead with a cord attached to a remote that was greenish blue in color, as were most of Levi’s toys. “What’s with all the green and blue?” Eren asked as he started to rub the toy against Levi’s entrance. Levi shivered at the touch, wanting more.

“Eren please, just…” Levi tried to push down on the toy, but Eren pulled away slightly.

“It’s a simple question, Levi. Why all the green and blue sex toys?” Levi whimpered as he tried to follow the toy as Eren started to give less and less pressure. Levi whimpered and whined as Eren continued to tease him, and Levi was getting frustrated more than when the heat had first hit him that morning. He spread his legs, gripping under his knees and turned his head so that a majority of his neck was showing.

“Alpha, please.” Levi said as he pushed out more scent and slick. And though he heard Eren shuddered out another sigh and growl, nothing happened. Levi was wondering where the fuck this self control had come from, because it was seriously pissing him off.

“Just answer the question Levi, and I’ll give you what you want.” Levi shook as he whined, moving to take hold of his dick, but Eren stopped him. “Levi.”

“Your eyes!” Levi finally shouted, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, from the heat induced frustration or something else, neither knew, but Eren froze. “I fucking love your eyes, and when I went into heat I wanted something that reminded me of you, damn it. But none of them are fucking close enough.” Levi shook with his tears, looking away from Eren. Not in embarrassment, but he just couldn’t look at Eren with his confession.

What happened next was so fast, Levi barely knew what happened. Eren had seized forward, taking one of the scent glands on Levi’s neck between his teeth, and pushing the small vibrator past Levi’s entrance, turning it on as soon as it was pushed against his prostate, causing a howl of pleasure to leave Levi as Eren growled into Levi’s flesh. Eren quickly grabbed his own length as he watched Levi writhe under him, moaning and panting and whining. Levi’s scent was beautiful, and Eren couldn’t help but push out his own to help his omega. When Levi asked for more, Eren turned up the vibrator and went down to Levi’s nipples, kissing them, licking them, biting them. Levi arched into Eren as he was racked with pleasure. Their scents mixed in the air and not long after they both came, Eren turned the vibrator off and began to croon as he brought Levi to his chest, both panting as they lay in Levi’s nest.

“If you ever… pull that shit again… I will kill you.” Levi said through his pants. Eren chuckled.

“No you won’t. You want my knot too much to kill me.” Eren said. Levi whined at the reminder, shifting closer to Eren as the alpha chuckled again. “Soon, Omega, soon.” They laid still for about three minutes before their was a knock on the door.

“It’s Kimi, relax.” Came the voice when Eren started to growl. “By the sounds of things, you have about two more minutes before Levi’s next wave. I’d suggest getting some food or water. I have some set out here, so come get it and eat you two.” And the couple listened as the footsteps went away. Eren was quick to retrieve the tray, carrying two large glasses of water and two plates. One with eggs, bacon, and toast, the other with fruit and yogurt. Eren had the spoon for the yogurt already and about to feed Levi when the omega growled.

“I can feed myself, thank you. I may be horny as all hell and can barely walk because of it, but I’m in between and don’t need to be coddled.” Eren smiled.

“What if I want to spoil you? You’re skin is sensitive as it is, as is your stomach.” Levi crossed his arms, careful about his sensitive nipples, and glared.

“I don’t give a fuck, I can feed myself, now give me that spoon.” Eren relented the spoon, but wasn’t quite done.

“You can feed yourself, but after your next wave, I am washing you.” Levi was about to retort when Eren gave him a hard glare, no room for questions. Levi sighed.

“Fine, whatever gives you your kicks.” Eren gave a single nod before digging into his breakfast. And not as soon as the plates were emptied and some of the water drank, Levi’s next wave hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was only one round of smut, but I think this is a good point to end this chapter. Next chapter will probably be back in college, a few more chapters, maybe Levi’s B-Day/Christmas, mating smut, and then a couple chapters after that and this should be done. I’m thinking 10 chapters left max. 5-6 min. That may change. Especially if Rush decides to give this a new plot point. (No I think we're good with 5-6 more) So mating is our last ‘big thing’ and then putting a nice little bow on top! Hope you’re all enjoying this!


	18. Chapter 18

Eren sighed as he collapsed on one of the couches. He was back in his dorm as the break, and Levi’s heat, was over. That heat had been hell for Eren, being the first he was actually physically present for. His instincts had been hard to resist, as was Levi’s insistent begging the last day, either spreading his legs with an inviting whimper or on all fours with his ass presented with a whine of ‘Alpha, hurry up and claim me, I can’t fucking take it anymore’.

But they didn’t need to worry about any of that for another month. And in that month, Eren needed to study for his end of semester exams. He was hoping that he, Mikasa, and Armin would be able to have a study group with their significant others, but he hadn’t asked yet. Why? Simple, Levi. The alpha inside wanted to do nothing but cuddle his mate, not algebra. Eren also didn’t want to do algebra in general, but he knew that his mother would be disappointed in him for putting time with Levi before school again. Eren smiled fondly as the memory played in his mind.

_“Eren! What are you doing?” Carla asked as she walked into her living room, seeing Mikasa on the floor working on a coloring sheet for addition and Levi working on his spelling words while Eren just hugged the omega and napped quietly. Though his mother’s voice woke him and he sat up quickly, looking around confused for a second before rubbing his eye as Levi patted his head, not looking away from his homework._

_“Mmmm… What is it mommy?” Eren asked as he looked up to her. Carla tried not to allow her son’s adorable sleepy face to sway her._

_“Are you done all of your school work?” She asked, motioning to Mikasa’s coloring sheet. Eren looked to Mikasa, then the sheet, then his backpack._

_“But Levi’s so comfy.” Eren said as a means of explanation on why he had yet to touch his work. It was only one page, and it was coloring. Carla crossed her arms, frowning slightly._

_“Eren, you need to do your homework before playing, or napping.” Eren frowned._

_“But mommy.” Eren whined, pouting with wide eyes. And his puppy eyes were so sweet and adorable, hard to ignore, but Carla stood her ground._

_“You can either do your work now, with Mikasa and Levi, or you can do it at the table and stay home until Monday.” Eren’s eyes widened._

_“B-But Levi’s Mommy was going to bring us to the park to play all day! Y-You said I could go too!” His scent was beginning to become thick, obviously about to throw a tantrum until Levi put a hand on Eren’s shoulder._

_“Eren.” Levi said gently, watching as the five year old turned to him with tear filled eyes and a wobbly bottom lip. “We just have to do our homework. I’ll even help you.” Eren sniffed, about to wipe his nose on his sleeve when Levi hit him over the head. “Don’t do that, it’s gross.” So Eren stopped and waited until Levi came back with the box of tissues and handed them to Eren. Once cleaned up from the near tantrum, Eren went and got his coloring page, Levi and Mikasa helping him with Mikasa’s coloring page put away so Eren couldn’t copy._

“Hey.” Eren jumped as he looked around him, seeing Levi looking down at him. “You done smiling like an idiot? We have tests to study for and like hell are you getting anything less than a B with me around.” Eren smiled up at Levi before grabbing the omega around the waist and pulling him to straddle the alpha’s lap.

“I’m all good. But what happens if I get less than a B?” Eren asked. Levi narrowed his eyes before smirking and grinding down on Eren slightly, causing the younger male to shiver and groan, hips rolling back.

“Simple.” Levi said, waiting to feel Eren harden before easily slipping off his lap and walking away from the wide eyed alpha. “Ever heard of blue balls?” Eren looked between the tent in his pants and Levi a few times before pouting.

“You’re an ass.” Eren announced with a pout. Levi smirked as he turned and walked towards the kitchenette, swaying his hips purposely.

“Well I know for sure I have a nice one.” Levi replied. Eren groaned. This wasn’t fair. His omega shouldn’t tease him like this.

“And if I get better than a B?” Eren asked. Levi stopped reaching for his tea and turned to Eren.

“Well then, I’ll let you mate me my next heating cycle.” Eren’s eyes widened. Levi’s next heat was during Christmas break. They hadn’t decided if they were staying or heading home yet, but Eren figured that they’d wait to mate for a little longer, maybe waiting until summer vacation. The alpha inside Eren accepted the challenge before Eren could even open his mouth.

“Deal.”

Eren spent the next few weeks leading up to his tests studying. Armin was pretty impressed, especially since Eren started to take better notes in class and asked to see Mikasa’s and Armin’s to copy and study. Eren even asked professor’s for help on things he didn’t exactly understand.

And Levi? Levi was proud. You could tell how proud he was that his alpha was working so hard. The reward was definitely worth it. Levi hadn’t thought before speaking about Eren’s reward, but after he actually realized what he said, he wanted Eren to succeed. His omega side was more than happy with the deal, and the thought almost made him produce slick.

The dorm room had two extras in it while the four males studied for end of semester exams. Annie and Mikasa joined in for study groups and to help each other with assignments. Levi caught Eren staring at the mating marks on his sister and Annie with jealousy. Eren wanted marks like that to show off. Wanted marks like that on Levi. Levi could tell, and he couldn’t deny he wanted the same. He gently squeezed Eren’s hand to bring the alpha out of his glaring. Eren turned to him, head slightly cocked before Levi quirked an eyebrow playfully.

“More study, less planning.” Levi said pecking Eren’s nose before turning back to his assignment.

“Planning? Planning for what?” Mikasa asked, looking between her brother and childhood friend. “What’re you talking about Levi?” Armin sighed as he stood, heading to grab another water from the fridge, Erwin chuckling slightly.

“Oh, if Eren passes all of his tests with more than a B, Levi will let Eren mate him during his next heat.” Armin explained. The beta’s head snapped to look at her brother.

“You mean it Levi?” She saw her brother nod, one hand in Eren’s, his thumb rubbing the back of his alpha’s hand. The display made Mikasa smile, hiding it behind her scarf. Annie noticed and leaned over, kissing her cheek through the fabric. They heard an annoyed sigh, turning to Armin.

“I thought this was studying group, not see which pair of mates could be more sickenly sweet.” The blond beta said, getting comfy in Erwin’s side. The alpha’s arm was draped over the back of the couch behind the blond beta, and the two just went back to their work like they didn’t even notice how they were. Levi saw this and narrowed his eyes slightly, as did Mikasa, before looking to each other. A single nod was all anyone got before Levi repositioned himself, resting his head on Eren’s lap while Mikasa just leaned against Annie.

“You two are ridiculous.” Annie said, realizing that the two were trying to just be overly affectionate to see if Armin would notice and see if it would irritate the beta. Eren was oblivious as his hand just started to comb through Levi’s hair, causing the omega to start to purr. Mikasa giggled lightly at the display and it took no longer than ten more seconds for Erwin to say something.

“You know Levi, if you want to be all cuddly with your alpha and distract us from our studying, the two of you can go into your own room. Or, I can call Hanji over.” Levi sat up quickly, glaring daggers at Erwin.

“She’ll disrupt us more than my fucking purring will and you know it.” Levi snapped out.

“Why don’t we invite her and Moblit?” Eren asked. “It’d be nice to spend time with Hanji again.” Levi turned to Eren, an annoyed expression on his face.

“You know that if Shit Specs finds out our arrangement, she’s going to beg to watch.” Levi reminded his alpha. Eren nodded, but shrugged.

“It’s not like we’ll let her.” Eren leaned over so he could speak in Levi’s ear. “Those sounds and sight are for me, and me alone.” Levi shivered slightly, rubbing against Eren’s neck to nip at his scent gland.

“I smell sex!” Came a loud holler from the door. Eren and Levi parted to see Hanji and Moblit standing in the doorway.

Levi groaned as the two came in, sitting on the floor at the end of the coffee table.

“There’s no sex Shit Specs.” Levi bit out.

“Yet.” Erwin said with a smirk, watching Levi glare at the him.

“So, who’s fucking?” Hanji asked as she bounced on the floor.

“Eren and Levi if things go right.” Annie answered, eyes not leaving the notes she was looking at. Hanji squealed.

“You mean Eren’s gonna knot you, Levi?” The room when quiet as Eren blushed and Levi crossed his arms.

“You are not observing, I am not telling you anything about it, and you can go choke on Moblit’s slick for all I care.” Levi hissed out, leaning against Eren.

“But Levi! The way you two mate could hold the answers to so many questions! I mean, we still don’t know which position is best for an omega male to be impregnated is yet. Or if an alpha’s knot can be deflated before it’s ready by will instead of instinct. And if that would play a factor on impregnating the omega. Or if-”

“No.” It was a low growl from Eren’s voice that finally shut Hanji up. “You won’t be seeing Levi like that, and you DEFINITELY won’t watch me mate my omega.” Hanji looked ready to speak again when Moblit put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hanji, mating is a very intimate moment, and you know that. And for Eren and Levi, it’s more than just mating. They had been separated for years, and are finally together again. Leave them be.” Moblit said softly. Hanji sighed.

“Fine. But that means you have to let me collect you slick to study next heat.” Hanji said. Moblit sighed with a nod. “So, let’s get this party started!” And Hanji pulled out her notes and went straight to studying, Moblit following soon after her, and everyone else falling into suite soon after that.


	19. Chapter 19

Exam week greeted Eren with anticipation. He studied as hard as he could, hoping that it would be enough. If he didn’t get higher than a B, oh well. But the alpha couldn’t lie and say he wouldn’t try damn hard to do better. Not just to mate Levi, but to please his omega. The thought of the omega giving one of his small, soft smiles in the confines of their room and petting Eren’s hair gently in pride was something that had Eren’s inner alpha crooning. What was better than impressing his mate? Besides obviously providing for and loving them? Nothing.

But the first day was hell. When Eren returned to his dorm, he nearly collapsed on the couch, groaning into the cushions.

“Oi, what’s wrong brat?” Levi asked as he stood next to the couch, sipping tea as he watched the freshmen lay there.

“Exams suck.” Eren whined. Levi rolled his eyes.

“It’s really not.” Levi said. “Try being a junior with exams, then come bitch at me about exams sucking.” Eren sat up with a pout.

“Thanks Levi.” The omega only shrugged, taking another sip from his cup.

“Anytime brat. Now come on, you can never study too much, and it’s best to make sure you’re fully prepared for your next set of exams.” Levi said as he turned. He was stopped by arms around his waist and a head against his shoulder. “What is it Eren?”

“Can you scent mark me?” Eren asked. Levi turned to him with a cocked eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Because you’re scent calms me down. It’d be nice to be relaxed for a little while.” Levi sighed.

“Let me put my damn tea down. And only if you return the fucking favor.” Levi said. Eren nodded, releasing Levi and turning so he was facing forward on the couch. Levi put his cup on the coffee table and straddled Eren’s lap, slotting their throats together and rubbing their scent glands together. The effect was instant, both calming almost completely. Levi pulled away, looking at Eren’s face, the alpha smiling softly.

“Thanks Levi.” The omega gave an almost non existent smile in return, kissing his alpha’s forehead before laying his head against Eren’s shoulder. “Didn’t you say something about studying?” Eren asked, before getting a huff out of his mate, who sat up and glared.

“Fine. Don’t cuddle me, see if I fucking care.” And Levi slipped out of Eren’s lap.

“Wait, Levi come back, that’s not what I meant.” Eren reached out for his boyfriend, only to see the omega smirking as he strut into their room.

“All of my study shit is in here, brat. And I know for sure Eyebrows doesn’t want to hear me purring the entire time we study.” Levi called back. Eren was quick to follow then.

The rest of the week went similarly. Eren and Armin would return to the dorms, Eren collapsing on the couch while Armin went straight to studying. Erwin would study with Armin while Eren study in his room with Levi. Wednesday had Mikasa and Annie in the dorm studying with the the other four.

Eren walked into the dorm room with a wide smile on his face Friday. His mouth opened to talk to Levi, but the omega had grabbed the alpha by the neck and crashed their lips together. Eren had no problem reciprocating the kiss, tongue barely having time to swipe along the other’s bottom lip before Levi’s mouth was already open, welcoming the other in. They stumbled into their shared room and collapsed on Eren’s bed.

“Finally.” Levi groaned as he spread his legs to accept the other male between them. Eren groaned once he settled. Levi’s hands were in Eren’s hair, tugging the brunet strands almost painfully, Eren’s hands dancing under Levi’s shirt, pulling the omega closer and mapping out hard abs and pectorals. One hand brushed over a nipple, causing Levi to arch and moan into the kiss that had advanced to bites and clanking teeth. The feeling of Levi’s erection against his own caused Eren to moan as well, instincts taking over as his hips began to grind against Levi’s, developing a sweet friction between the two. Not long after that, Eren was shirtless and latched onto Levi’s scent gland as the omega whined, hips still grinding against each other until a cough came from the doorway.

The two males turned, Eren with a bright blush and low growl as Levi just glared at the individual. The individual happened to be Armin, smirking lightly.

“You know, people usually SHUT their door before they begin to fuck. And last I checked, Levi’s not in heat, so maybe you shouldn’t be so eager to claim a prize you don’t even know you can have yet Eren.” Armin said. Eren sighed as he sat up, causing Levi to whine slightly, legs moving to wrap around Eren’s waist.

“Shut the fucking door then. We aren’t mating but that doesn’t mean I can’t let out this week's stress with a frotting orgasm. Now fuck off.” Levi growled out. Armin did so, muttering something about ‘horny mates’ and Levi was quick to begin grinding against his alpha, who had no problems getting back down to kiss Levi and returning to their earlier activity.

One joint, mind blowing orgasm and shower later, Eren and Levi sat in their dorm room’s living area with Armin, Erwin, Mikasa, and Annie.

“So what’s the plan?” Levi asked as he sat between Eren’s legs on the couch, purring as the alpha ran his fingers through the omega’s hair.

“Well, I think I’m going to go to Annie’s for Christmas.” Mikasa said. “I’ve already talked to Mom and Dad about it, and they said it’d be fine."

“Erwin’s family is coming to spend Christmas with Grandpa and I.” Armin said, looking to Eren and Levi. The two shrugged.

“We might stay here, invite Dad, Kimi, and Kenny on Christmas to drop off and exchange presents. Levi will be in heat and won’t be able to leave where ever he is. Or we’ll head to my house and invite Kenny and Kimi to Shiganshina.” Eren explained with a shrugged.

“But what about you mating Levi?” Annie asked as she leaned against Mikasa.

“If Eren kept up his end of the deal, we’ll be staying here. By the time you fuckers come back, we’ll be mated. If he didn’t, we’ll probably head to Eren’s house. Already told Mother about it and asked Grisha.” Levi said as he leaned into Eren’s hand more, purring a little more as Eren began to scratch lightly at his undercut.

“Sounds like a plan.” Erwin said as he leaned back against the couch him and Armin were cuddling on. “Just don’t do it in Armin and mine’s room. Or the rest of the dorm room.” Erwin warned light heartedly.

“Whatever Eyebrows. Who would want to fuck in a bed you’ve fucked in?” Levi asked.

“Me.” Armin answered. “Considering I’m the one he’s fucking.” Eren chuckled as Levi looked slightly appalled and Mikasa sighed, rubbing her temples as Annie just gave no fucks, and Erwin looked proud of himself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Not just smut, but it’s….. More than 50% smut. And it’s Ereri this time in this story so success!

Eren and Levi had decided to stay at the college over Christmas break. Especially when Eren’s tests came back with an A minus average.

“You just made it.” Levi said as they were getting his nest ready for the oncoming heat, as well as the oncoming mating. Eren’s and Levi’s instincts were singing with the rightness of finally being able to mate, and they themselves were a little excited at the idea as well. Seeing their mark on the other’s flesh was a little more enticing than it probably should have been.

“Yeah, but I still need to wait for your heat.” Eren pointed out as he put one of the pillows on the perimeter of the blanket. Levi hummed, grabbing his bag of toys and putting it next to his nest.

“True, however.” Levi grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt and kissed him deeply. “We can play around a bit, Alpha.” Levi purred the last word, watching it rile Eren up before he was pushed into his nest and pinned to the blanket.

“Omega.” Eren breathed out, causing Levi to shiver and whine. He felt Eren’s teeth tickling his neck. “Patience.” Eren sat up slightly, looking down to see a slightly flustered and definitely annoyed Levi.

“I swear to God, if I didn’t want your knot so badly, I would kick you out.” Eren gave Levi a shit eating grin before standing up and holding out his hand.

“Well, you happen to be crazy for my knot, so stand up and spend time with our friends. They leave tomorrow.” Eren said. Levi huffed, accepted Eren’s hand and got up.

“Yeah yeah, let’s go. We take any longer, Shit Specs will come ask to see my toys again.” Eren made a face, but the two made it out before Hanji arrived.

The get together was nice and seeing the others off a little saddening, but Levi and Eren quickly fell into a rhythm of making out on every surface in their shared dorm room. Always initiated by Levi. All he had to do was pretty much breath the word 'alpha' and Eren would have his tongue down his throat. Though Eren would back off soon after to apologize for falling prey to his instincts and Levi would quickly tell him to shut the fuck up and kiss him. And sometimes Levi decided to be a fucking tease and wear nothing but his boxers and sway his hips more than usual, and that would cause him to be bent over either the counter in the kitchenette, the coffee table, or the back of a couch while Eren rutted against him, whining afterwards that he had to go change his underwear, claiming the omega was a jerk. Said omega just smirking before just strutting around naked to get his tea and what not.

The night before Levi’s heat was supposed to hit, the two sat in Levi’s nest, facing each other.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Eren asked. He wanted this. FUCK did he want this, but he didn’t want to hurt Levi.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t fucking want it Eren.” Levi bit out, slightly annoyed, yet happy, that Eren asked this question again. Levi took a deep breath before leaning forward and cupping Eren’s face. “You’re my alpha, my mate. I’ve always wanted you, will only want you. I’m ready to take the final step and bond with you.” Eren took a shuddering breath, kissing Levi's palms afterwards.

“Let’s get you ready for your heat.” Eren said, helping Levi remove his clothing. The omega gave Eren a scowl afterwards. “What?”

“Well now that I’m naked, though I could have done it myself thank you very much, I think it’s only fair if I strip you.” Eren nodded as he allowed his omega to do as he pleased. “Remember, take your fucking spermicide tonight, I don’t know when my ass while start begging for your knot, but I’d rather not risk getting pregnant this week.”

“Got it.” Eren grabbed the pill bottle laying in the nest and took one, putting it back down to take the next night or when Levi was asleep. “Good night Levi.” Eren said as he laid down, accepting Levi in his arms in a spooning position.

“Night Brat.” Levi said, the two falling asleep.

The sun hadn’t even risen yet when Eren woke up to the smell of his omega in heat and the sound of said omega whining. Eren was quick to sit up and the sight was enough to make Eren growl. Levi was on his hands and knees, ass and thighs already glistening with slick, skin blushing with the heat, and eyes already hazed with want.

As soon as Levi heard the growl, he released a high pitched whine, more slick pulsating out of his hole as he turned back to his alpha, dropping his shoulders to the ground more to not only submit, but present himself to his alpha. Eren answered the whine by moving forwards and licking at Levi’s thighs, tasting the sweet slick his omega produced. With Levi’s whines of pleasure, Eren moved up his mate’s legs, up to the source of the lubrication, flattening his tongue and pressing it against the entrance, unable to keep the flow back.

“Alpha.” Levi cried out in a needy voice. “More.” Eren began to lick from Levi’s perineum to a few inches over Levi’s entrance, slipping the tip of his tongue in every few licks, causing his omega to cry out in pleasure. When Levi’s legs began to shiver, Eren began sucking on the hole, pulling out more slick as Levi mewled, grinding his hips back on his alpha’s face with no shame. The taste was so addicting and Eren barely noticed he had pushed his tongue in until he heard Levi keen, thrusting back on his tongue and egging Eren on. The alpha began to swirl his tongue around, thrusting in and out of his mate as Levi turned into a blubbering mess of pleasure.

“E-Eren… I’m gonna cum.” Levi cried out as Eren’s hand went to play with Levi’s cock, rubbing the scent gland as much as he could and making sure the gland on his wrist brushed against it as much as he could. It didn’t take long after that for Levi to go over the edge. The omega collapsed, panting as pleasured shivers went through his body.

“Do you need anything?” Eren asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Bath, food, tea.” Levi said between pants. Eren nodded, picking Levi up and carrying him to the bathroom and turning on the shower, having Levi lean against him. “You didn’t cum.” Levi pointed out, looking down at the length throbbing between Eren’s legs. The alpha shrugged.

“Next time. Don’t worry.” Eren smirked, leaning to whisper in Levi’s ear. “I’ll give you my knot.” Levi moaned as he shivered, slick pulsating out.

“Wait until we’re in my nest to promise mind blowing sex you fuck.” Levi growled out. Eren chuckled lightly, finishing their shower and giving Levi some water (much to Levi’s dismay) and a yogurt before the two returned to Levi’s nest. Levi was quick to get into position, ass up and shaking it invitingly.

“Come on Alpha. Knot your Omega. Mate me.” Levi purred, purposely pushing out more slick, watching as Eren shuddered but was on him once the feeling passed.

“Think you’re ready for me Levi?” Eren asked, rubbing at Levi’s entrance with a finger, groaning as it easily slipped in with the amount of slick Levi produced. Levi whined and thrusted back on the digit. Eren thrust that finger in time with Levi before slipping in another finger, preparing his omega for his first penetration via real cock. Levi shivered and mewled, begging for Eren to hurry up and knot him.

“In case you forgot Levi. My cock is bigger than ALL of your toys. I need to prep you right because I am NOT hurting you while we mate.” Eren groaned. Levi was being difficult, but once Eren slipped in his third finger, the omega seemed to forget about his dick for a second and quickly fell into moaning praises about the stretch of the fingers and screaming out an orgasm when Eren hit his prostate a few times too many.

“At this rate.” Levi panted as Eren removed his fingers, licking the slick off his fingers. “My heat will be over before you even enter me.” Eren chuckled.

“No, you’re nice and prepped for me. And trust me.” Eren took ahold of himself, moaning deeply as he gave a quick tug before making eye contact with Levi, a dark promise in his green eyes. “You WILL be knotted and mated by the end of your next spike.” Levi moaned at the display. Eren took another spermicide pill, because his balls were heavy with semen and he wanted to be sure that when he came, he wouldn’t somehow knock Levi up. The thought of baby Levi’s running around was amazing, but not quite yet.

Once Levi’s next spike hit, Eren was three fingers deep in him, stretching him a little more before pulling out and lining the head of his cock with Levi’s quivering hole.

“Ready?” Eren asked.

“Mate me, Alpha.” Levi begged, and in one smooth movement, Eren was buried to the hilt. The two mates moaned loudly, deeply. The two barely waited before a rough pace began, something snapping in the two and instinct taking over. Eren sunk his teeth in Levi’s nape, causing the omega to scream in the rightness of it.

“More!” Levi cried out, thrusting his hips back against Eren, wanting to feel nothing but alpha. His toys were NOTHING compared to Eren. The stretch, the slight burn turned pleasure. God the pleasure. It made Levi dizzy. Like his mind was blank except for two things. Mate and Knot.

“You want my knot?” Eren growled out as he leaned back onto his haunches, pulling Levi up with him so the omega was no longer on the blankets, but sitting in his lap, being bounced on his alpha’s thick cock. Levi moaned loudly as Eren sunk deeper into him, legs being spread by strong arms, his own trying to find something to hold onto, opting for Eren’s knees, helping his alpha fuck into him.

“Yes! Knot me!” Levi begged, nearly sobbing.

“Then take it.” Eren slammed Levi down onto him, burying himself deeply into his mate, knot swelling and locking the two together as Eren emptied himself into Levi. As soon as Levi felt the knot swell, he orgasmed with Eren’s name on his lips. Eren leaned back until he was on his ass, angled so that Levi was comfortable in his lap.

“So… that was hot.” Levi said after he had caught his breath. Eren let out a pleased sigh and nodded.

“And once my knot releases, you can mark me.” He said, touching the place he had marked Levi before leaning forward and licking up the blood that had dripped down his omega’s back.

“And then we fuck again.” Levi said with a smile. “For a week.” The two groaned when Eren shifted his hips slightly, grinding up into his sensitive omega.

“Can’t wait.” Eren said as he held Levi close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck yeah! Smut! Sweets, this was SO hard to write! Like I started and stopped at least three times, went and read like 10 other Omegaverse stories (not all of them omega!Levi) and it was weird, but not. Idk, but I’m happy with how this went! I think there might be one or two more chapters… hoping on two, but it depends on how next chapter ends up going.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! So, funny story, I didn't intend for Christmas in this story to line up with Christmas IRL.

Eren and Levi entered the Ackerman household at six o’clock Christmas morning. With Levi’s heat having been over two days prior, the mating bond being set for a week, keeping both calm, and already having had Christmas Eve sex, Levi had called his mother to tell her that the newly mated pair would be at the family Christmas gathering. Though the male omega didn’t mention that he had actually mated with his alpha.

Toori, Kimi’s brother and the University Nurse, opened the door to let them in.

“There is peppermint tea, coffee and cocoa in the kitchen.” Toori said happily after seeing how tired the two were. “And Grisha is already here.” He added for extra information before giving his nephew a quick hug and ‘Happy Birthday’ while Eren got a ‘Merry Christmas’.

“Thanks.” They grumbled together as they drug themselves to the kitchen, then the living room where Kimi, Kenny, and Grisha were already sitting, Kenny’s arm around Kimi’s shoulders as Grisha sipped at the coffee that had also been brewed. There were also a few more of Levi’s family members in the room, talking as younger children were either half asleep, or whining about wanting to open their presents from Santa.

“Levi, Eren!” Kimi said, standing and hugging the two, before her nose twitched. “What’s this?” She asked, spinning the two around swiftly. Eren saw Levi’s face pale a little more than its normal shade, and didn’t understand why until he felt the back of his sweater get pulled down to reveal his nape. Everything went quiet then. The scent coming from Kimi hard to decipher, but enough to keep everyone from making any noise.

“Mother, I can explain-” Levi began, but Kimi had them whipped back around to face her, seeing their fathers with small smiles before getting faces full of boob in one of the tightest boob hugs Kimi could give.

“My baby boy is mated!” She squealed, before pushing the two back and glaring at Levi. “And when did this happen?” She asked. Levi shifted slightly, Eren tried to slip away, but Kimi’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“The beginning of my last heat.” Levi breathed out.

“Which was?” Kimi pressed.

“Last week.” Levi huffed out. Kimi huffed, but grabbed the two again and hugged them tightly.

“Well, whatever. I’ll just view this as the present I know Eren didn’t get me and call it good enough.” Kimi said, before pulling away and sitting next to Kenny as life began to return to the room. The two sighed before Grisha approached and hugged Eren.

“Congratulations son.” He said before smiling and hugging Levi. “Welcome to the family. Do you mind if I…?” He motioned to the back of his neck, and Eren nodded as he turned to show his mating mark to his father. When Carla had died, Grisha’s mark turned from the usual red, to a decayed brown, showing that he had lost his mate. But with his hair always being worn long, no one would be able to tell. He gently touched the area around the mark and made an approving sound, but also sort of melancholy. “Your mother would be proud.” Grisha said quietly. Eren smiled.

“I’d hope so.” Eren and Levi then went to sit next to Grisha when one of Levi’s cousins had had enough, and started to open presents, even if they weren’t hers. Kimi had gotten Levi a new sex toy (like every year), and Eren more spermicide tablets. She just smiled proudly as Eren blushed and Levi motioned to the younger members who had no clue what the penis shaped object in his hand was, and probably shouldn’t yet. Grisha had gotten Eren a marine biology book and Levi a medical book specifically for Children’s Psychology. Kenny sucked at buying presents, so he just gave Levi a new box of tea.

Lunch came and went, and then Kimi smiled to the new mates and motioned for Levi to come closer as she handed him his birthday present, which upon opening, was actually a thoughtful, mates blanket she had made.

“Thanks Mother.” Levi said as he felt the soft fabric and turned to Eren for him to feel to.

“Don’t thank me. Carla had started it for you. I just finished it.” Levi turned to his mother, as did Eren, the alpha with tears beginning in his eyes as Levi smiled softly, cooing to his mate. “ She had started one for each of you, and I just sort of put the one’s she had for you two together. I shipped Mikasa her’s earlier this week and-” She was cut off by Eren, hugging her tightly as he cried softly.

“Thank you, thank you so much Kimi.” He said quietly, no one else noticing the exchange, and if they did, they didn’t linger long. Kimi smiled as she pat his back gently.

“You’re welcome Eren.” She said softly, before passing him back to Levi, the two cooing and crooning at each other until Kimi announced it was time for Christmas games and the two retreated to Levi’s room to nap underneath the blanket Carla had made for them.

They stayed until after dinner, returning to the dorms.

“I can’t believe Mom was making this for us.” Eren said as he took a good look at the blanket. It was soft, with the image of a park on it. After closer inspection, it was the park Levi and him had met in, and it really pulled at his heart strings. Levi was at his shoulder as soon as the first tear fell from his mate’s eye, smiling softly as he recognized the park.

“Looks like they were meant to be a whole in the first place.” Levi said, running a finger down the almost invisible seam between the two halves. The grey and green colorings almost melding together like they were supposed to in the first place, the park coming together perfectly.

“Mom knew before we did.” Eren’s voice trembled with emotion. “She knew we’d be mates.” Eren turned and hugged Levi close, crying onto his shoulder. Levi cooed to his alpha as he hugged back, rubbing his back softly. When Eren had finished crying, he pulled his head back and kissed Levi softly. The omega groaned, and when they pulled apart, he made a face, scrunching up up his nose slightly.

“I love you Eren, I really do. But at least wipe your face of fucking snot first.” Levi grabbed a couple tissues to do such as Eren laughed softly.

“Sorry Levi.” Eren said as he blew his nose with one tissue and wiped his eyes with another as Levi wiped his face with the baby wipes they keep in his bedside table. Eren drew Levi close once they had been all cleaned, smiling down at his mate and leaning in, rubbing their noses together. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Levi answered, rubbing back with a happy coo, getting a croon from Eren in response. Eren’s head dropped down to the shoulder he hadn’t cried in and brushed his lips against Levi’s scent gland, causing the omega to shiver.

“Levi, I…” Eren trailed off. Levi sighed.

“Want to make love to me?” Levi finished for him, a small smile on his face as he kissed Eren’s scent gland. “Yeah, I think I could get around that.” He could feel Eren smile against his skin. He pulled back and stared into his omega’s eyes.

“I love you.” Eren said before pressing his lips gently against Levi’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write smut, but Rush and I decided against it. Next chapter is the last chapter and I hope you all will both look forward to, and be happy with, how we decided to end our first Omegaverse.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS! So funny story, I didn't plan for this to be posted on New Years. Didn't even notice my New Years chapter would line up this perfectly.

Eren and Levi met with Mikasa, Annie, Erwin, Armin, Hanji, and Moblit in Mikasa and Annie’s dorm room. Hanji had brought champagne for herself, Levi Erwin, and Moblit while the underage students drank soda.

“You guys are no fun. What if Eren wanted a drink?” Hanji said with a slight slur, having drunk a few glasses already. Levi narrowed his eyes at the beta.

“Because if I’m not going to let my alpha drink underage.” Levi hissed slightly, curling into Eren.

“We did.” Erwin said as he sipped his champagne.

“Yes, in my room with booze my mother supplied us and made us promise not to leave the room unless we needed to piss because if Mikasa got a sip she’d blister my ass.” Levi said, causing Eren to chuckle lightly. “She’d blister your ass too and you know it.” Levi reminded. Eren shrugged and wrapped his arms tighter around his omega.

“Yes, but I’m smart enough not to get caught by Kimi.” Eren pointed out, kissing Levi’s mate mark, causing Levi to shiver slightly and let out a soft whimper.

“Get a room.” Mikasa said as she leaned against Annie, who was gently rubbing the betas neck below the mating mark there.

“I think we’re the only two not mated.” Erwin said to the blond next to him. Armin shrugged.

“I don’t really care either way. If we’re meant to be, great, if not.” The beta shrugged again.

“I’m surprised you’re not. I mean, you could be mated to a real life Captain America.” Eren teased, getting a quickly glare from Armin.

“Keep on joking, Eren. I’m one less step farther away from being whipped.” Armin quipped.

“He’s already whipped.” Mikasa said with a small smile that she hid behind her scarf. Annie nodded.

“It’s an alpha thing. We get whipped by our mates quickly.” She explained.

“He was whipped before they were mates.” Erwin chuckled, getting blushes from the couple in question.

“Fuck off. I’m dragging Eren to the park to watch the dumbass fireworks. Someone remember to hold Hanji’s hair back when she pukes.” And Levi promptly drug Eren to Survey Park. Everyone followed and no one was really surprised that there were a few other people there, mainly couples. Including Kimi and Kenny, though they left their children alone.

Hanji went to the Jungle Gym with Moblit close behind her, Erwin and Armin went to walk around the pond, Mikasa and Annie went to sit on the top of the swing set, and Eren and Levi stood by the fountain.

“We have so many memories in this park.” Eren said as he sat on the edge, watching the warm water flow even through the cold, nippy air. Levi nodded as he stood next to him, looking up into the dark sky, stars covered by the city’s pollution. “We first met here.” Eren said with a light chuckle.

“We first kissed here.” Levi said with a tiny smirk. Eren hummed.

“It was your fault wasn’t it?” Eren asked with a shit eating grin.

“No, it was yours. It was the end of our play date here, and we were heading back to my house, and you had run over to me yelling about something you wanted us to try because you had seen to people trying it in the bushes by the pond, and kissed me in front of all of our friends. And you pulled away with a stupid ass grin like the one you have on now.” Levi explained.

“Well I remember you kissing me back.” Eren teased. “And Mom said that kissing on the lips was for lovers only, so we started kissing each other on the cheek every time we said goodbye.” Eren’s smile turned softer. “I don’t want to have to say goodbye again.”

“Maybe we don’t have too.” Levi said, hand sliding into his pocket, but Eren didn’t seem to notice.

“Well it’s not like we can spend our entire summer together, though it will drive both of us crazy when you’re in heat again. And then we’ll have one more year of school together before you have to go off and actually specialize in Children’s Psychology, and I don’t even know how long that will take, and-”

“Eren.” Levi said, interrupting Eren before his ramble became too much.

“Huh?” Eren looked down from where he had been staring into the sky to see Levi on one knee, holding out a small box, already opened to revealed a small, diamond ring. Eren’s jaw dropped.

“We don’t have to say goodbye if you agree to marry me.” Levi said, blushing with a small smile. Eren couldn’t have launched himself at Levi faster, the two falling on the ground with Eren’s lips on his omega’s mouth.

“Levi, it’s supposed to be the alpha’s role to propose.” Eren said as they sat up, both of them laughing a Levi slipped the ring on Eren’s finger.

“Well, you aren’t saying no.” Levi said with a soft smirk. Eren nodded and laughed, admiring the ring on his finger. The fireworks could not have chosen a better time to start firing off than then, the two kissing each other to not only bring in a new year, but a new life for Levi and Eren.

Off to the side, Kimi and Kenny were standing, smiling at what they were watching. Kenny went to call Grisha and tell him the news, while Kimi showed a rare case of restraint and smiled softly.

“See, I told you everything would work out.” And she looked behind her. “Your boy’s grown into the perfect mate for my baby.” Kimi said to the ghostly figure behind her, hair in a ponytail over it’s shoulder, smiling as it watched the scene, a ghostly tear running down it’s face as it smiled. “Eren’s in good hands now, Carla.” The ghost of Carla Yeager nodded, a hand to her mouth, before she mouthed a _‘I know, thank you_ ’ before disappearing, happy to see her son finally happy after so many years of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed my first Omegaverse! Rush not only helped me write it, but gave me the original idea for it! So thank you so much Rush! And guess what? (What?) WE FINALLY FINISHED WRITING A STORY TOGETHER!!!! (Neat) ….. I thought it was something to get excited about, but fine, be an asshole. We still have a few more stories to write, so that’s where you guys will probably see him again. But I will see you in my next fanfiction. Till then my sweets!!!


End file.
